In space, no one can still hear you scream
by MadHatter'sCheshireCat
Summary: Kendall-Rae Ripley. Eldest daughter of Ellen Ripley. 2nd survivor of the Nostromo, and 9th survivor of Hadley's Hope. Now, they have crash landed on Fiorina 'Fury' 161, and they discover something terrible. An Alien had stowed away on the Sulaco. This time, it's hiding in the most terrifying place of all, it's personal. Will they survive or die trying? Hicks/OC, Hudson/OC. (Alien3)
1. Character Profile Update: Kendall Rae

**Name:** Kendall-Rae Brynn Hayden Ripley.

**Preferred Name:** Kenny, Rae, or Kendall.

**Nicknames:**

Kendie-Rae. (_Hicks, Masey, Ripley._)

Kenna. (_Ripley._)

Kendy. (_Hicks and Masey._)

Kennie/Kenny. (_Everyone._)

**Age:** 26 || 83.

**D.O.B:** April 17, 2117.

**Astrological sign:** Aries.

**Looks:** Emily Rudd.

**-Hair Color:** Dark Brown with Jet Black Hi-Lights.

**-Eye Color:** Gray Eyes.

**-Body:** Curvy. Fit. Slim. Not too skinny.

**-Bust:** A bit bigger than normal, but not too big.

**-Complexion:** Fair.

**Human/Robot/Xenomorph(Alien.):** Human.

**Family:**

Ellen Ripley. (_Mother. Alive._)

Amanda Ripley. (_Sister. Deceased._)

**Friends:**

Dallas Arthur. (_Captain._)

Gilbert Kane. (_Executive Officer._)

Ellen Ripley. (_Warrant Officer._)

Joan Lambert. (_Navigation Officer._)

Dennis Parker. (_Chief Engineer._)

Samuel Brett. (_Engineering Technician._)

Jones. (_Their Cat._)

Rebbeca "Newt" Jorden. (_One of the two colonists that had survived the Xenomorph infestation on LV-426._)

Masey Meyer. (_One of the two colonists that had survived the Xenomorph infestation on LV-426._)

Corporal Dwayne Hicks.

Lance Bishop.

Private William Hudson.

Private Jenette Vazquez.

Sergeant Al Apone.

Private Mark Drake.

Private Ricco Frost.

Corporal Colette Ferro.

Private Daniel Spunkmeyer.

Corporal Cynthia Dietrich.

Private Tim Crowe.

Private Trevor Wierzbowski.

**Enemies:**

Ash. (_Science Officer._)

Xenomorph. (_Alien._)

Carter J. Burke.

Lieutenant William Gorman. (_Slowly learning to trust again._)

**Relationship Status:** Taken.

**In A Relationship With:** Corporal Dwayne Hicks.

**Ship:** USCSS Nostromo. (_**Closed.**_)

**Position:** 2nd Warrant Officer, and a Lieutenant. (_Also, if Dallas, Kane, or Ripley aren't on board, she's in charge._)

**Personality:** Lieutenant Kendall-Rae Brynn Hayden Ripley is the eldest daughter to Ellen Ripley. She can be the contrasting daughter, but she has quite a variety of personality traits similar to Ripley. She is highly enthusiastic, and she too has a bright personality. Sometimes. She is very accepting, but she sometimes has a bit of trouble with forgiving. Kendall is an intelligent woman, who can present an uncommunicative demeanor, only when she is extremely ticked off, or pissed off, or just stressed out. Kendall can lie like the wind. Sometimes that is a good trait, and sometimes it is not. She can be bubbly and goofy, but also warm, edgy and witty. She can see the best in others, and she is quite good at improvisation. She is very courageous, and determined. When her friends lives are at risk, she is not afraid to lay her life on the line for them. When she meets Newt, like her mother, she is very protective of her. She is not afraid to speak her mind, and she can be a bit cocky sometimes. Kendall has a mixture of personality traits. She is very adventurous when it comes to certain things. After her experience on the Nostromo, she is very alert to new places, and people. When she meets someone new, she can be a bit awkward, and shy. Sometimes, in certain situations, she is very calm, and she has a charismatic persona. She is very caring, even though she may not show it at first. She is quite a civilized person, and she is also quite clever. She can be cooperative, when it comes to certain things. Since dealing with the Xenomorph, she has become very courageous, but she is also quite dangerous. She knows how to handle herself, and she is quite daring. Kendall-Rae is very fearless, feisty, fierce, and a fighter.

**Physical Description:** Kendall has a slim round face, with high cheek bones, and a slightly rounded chin. She has roundish-almond like eyes, that always seem to have a childlike gleam to them. Her eyes are gray, and her thinly plucked eyebrows are shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that followed the slight curve of her eye. She also has a small, ideal nose, above her full lips, which seem to have the 'perfect imprint' shape to them. Her natural, wavy dark brown is almost at waist length, and she has a few jet black highlights hidden in there as well. She walks with long strides, with her shoulders back, and her head held high. The usual thing for her to be seen in is, cargo pants, leather jacket, and combat boots.

**Abilities:**

Very brilliant.

Very flexible.

Accurate aim.

**Likes:**

Coffee.

Food.

Peace and Quiet.

Books. (_Lord of the Rings. The Hobbit. The Silmarillion. To Kill A Mockingbird. The Great Gatsby. Huck Finn...Classic Novels._)

Drawing.

Sleeping.

Cats.

Chocolate.

Sweets.

Cake.

Outer Space.

Watching the stars.

**Dislikes:**

Sour wine.

Closed Spaces.

Heights. (_Sometimes._)

Water. (_Almost drowned._)

Androids. (_She always found them a bit creepy._)

Aliens. (_Xenomorphs..._)

Being completely alone.

Her asthma.

**Weaknesses:**

Her mom. (_She's scared that something is going to happen to her._)

Swimming.

Her asthma.

Hicks. (_Like her mom, she's scared that something is going to happen to him._)

Her friends. (_She is very protective over her friends._)

**Theme Song:** What Doesn't Kill You. (Makes You Stronger.):- Kelly Clarkson. The Good Life:- Three Days Grace.


	2. Character Profile Update: Masey Meyer

**Name:** Masey Avril Demitra Meyer.

**Preferred Name:** Masey.

**Nicknames:**

Mase. (_Hudson, Newt and Kendall._)

Mason Jar. (_Kendall and Hudson._)

**Age:** 24.

**D.O.B:** October 30, 2155.

**Astrological sign:** Scorpio.

**Looks:** Adelaide Kane.  
><strong>-Hair Color:<strong> Dark Brown.  
><strong>-Eye Color:<strong> Blue Eyes.  
><strong>-Body:<strong> Curvy. Fit. Slim. Not too skinny.  
><strong>-Bust:<strong> A bit bigger than normal, but not too big.  
><strong>-Complexion:<strong> Fair.

**Human/Robot/Xenomorph(Alien.):** Human.

**Family:**

Jennifer Victoria Kluver Meyer. (_Mother. Killed by a chestburster._)

Thomas Harry James Meyer. (_Father. Also killed by a chestburster._)

Demitra Bella Taylor Meyer. (_Younger sister. Facehugger suffocated her._)

Alice Nancy Shay Meyer. (_Older Sister. Killed by fully grown Xenomorph._)

**Friends:**

Rebecca "Newt" Jorden. (_One of the two colonists that had survived the Xenomorph infestation on LV-426._)

Kendall-Rae Ripley.

Ellen Ripley.

Corporal Dwayne Hicks.

Lance Bishop.

Private William Hudson.

Private Jenette Vazquez.

Sergeant Al Apone.

Private Mark Drake.

Private Ricco Frost.

Corporal Colette Ferro.

Private Daniel Spunkmeyer.

Corporal Cynthia Dietrich.

Private Tim Crowe.

Private Trevor Wierzbowski.

**Enemies:**

Xenomorph. (_Alien._)

Carter J. Burke.

Lieutenant William Gorman. (_Slowly learning to trust again._)

**Relationship Status:** Taken.

**In A Relationship With:** Private William Hudson. (_He needs some love. (;_ )

**Ship:** None.

**Position:** None.

**Personality:** Masey Avril Demitra Meyer is the second oldest daughter to Jennifer and Thomas Meyer. She is the contrasting daughter. She is fiercely independent, and she is able to accomplish anything that she puts her mind to, and she won't give up either. She is perfectly suited for being on her own, but she likes to interact with others. She is not a social butterflies, and she prefers to live on her own that way,because there is never any issue of who controls what at home. She likes to be in control of her own self. Her family let her set her own boundaries, because that was how she functioned best. If someone tried to hold a relationship with Masey, things are always complicated, just like her. She is known for her jealousy but on the other hand, she is extremely loyal. She has an excellent memory and combined with an inability to let things go, she can hold a grudge against someone who did her or her loved ones harm forever, in fact Masey rarely if never forgives and forgets. She will even go as far as to get vengeance on the person. On the other hand, she will always remember a kind gesture forever and repay it. She is very ambitious, persistent, and determined. She is a very deep and intense person, and there is always more to her, than what meets the eye. She presents a cool, detached and unemotional air to the world yet lying underneath is tremendous power, extreme strength, intense passion and a strong will and a persistent drive. Masey has a very penetrative mind, so no one is surprised if she asks questions, for they known that she is trying to delve deeper and figure things out and survey the situation. They always want to know why, where and any other possible detail they can possibly know.

**Physical Description:** Masey has a slim, heart-shaped face, with cheekbones that are not as high as Kendall's. She has a smooth, rounded chin, and she has dark blue roundish eyes, that seem to have a playful, childlike gleam to them. her eyebrows have the natural 'dramatic' effect to them, and they slightly follow the curve of her eyes. She has a small pixie-like nose, above her 'cupid's bow' lips, which occasionally seem to be turned up into a smile. Her dark brown hair is hip length, and it seems to fall into light tresses, which she does not like. She had died her hair light brown, before switching it back, so some light brown hair tresses can be found in her hair. Her strides are long and quick, and her shoulders are held back. She usually wears sweatpants, and hoodies, but she will wear cargo pants, leather jackets and boots.

**Abilities:**

Excellent memory.

Her agility.

Her sense of direction.

Her kindness.

**Likes:**

Coffee.

Food.

Peace and Quiet.

Books.

Drawing.

Relaxing.

Sleeping.

Cats.

Chocolate.

Sweets.

Cake.

Outer Space.

Watching the stars.

**Dislikes:**

Sour Candy.

Closed Spaces. (But, after the infestation, she slowly grows out of it.)

Heights. (Sometimes.)

Being completely alone.

Her allergies.

**Weaknesses:**

Newt. (Since everyone else is dead, they rely on each other, and even after they are 'rescued' by the Marines, she still frets over her.)

Small spaces.

Her allergies.

Her friends. (Like Kendall, she is very protective of her friends.)

Hudson. (She almost lost him in the atmosphere processing station, and she's not taking another risk with him.)

**Theme Song:**Lose Yourself:- Eminem. Time of Dying:- Three Days Grace.


	3. Crash Landing on Fiorina 'Fury' 161

**"Why should we put our ass on the line for you?"**

**"Your ass is already on the line. The only question is, what're you gonna do about it?"**

* * *

><p>Deep in space, was the the void, luxuriously veiled in a star field.<p>

Everything was so fast. The cameras inside the hypersleep chamber room were only able to catch a few things. A facehugger finger. A face under glass, out of focus, before the glass shattered. One of the nearby monitors showed a colorful catscan of a tendril. Down someone's throat, before acid blood hit the floor, and it sizzled, as it ate through insulation. The smoke passed a sensor, as a panel of lights exploded on, they flashed, it was something very urgent, and something was very wrong. There were a great many things that were wrong. Blood seeped through white fabric, as an bolt exploded. A hypersleep tube fell away, as the rest of them were vacuum sucked along, as they were packed into the EEV, which floated momentarily into its docking, then dropped away. The only visible face was Ellen Ripley. Her facial muscles were relaxed, quiet, and peaceful, as moisture blew across her features. The destination of the EEV was Fiorina 'Fury' 161. A grey, lifeless planet, alone in space. Well, that was until the EEV tumbled through. Fiorina 'Fury' 161 was an outer veel mineral ore refinery, and it was also a maximum security work-correctional facility.

* * *

><p>On the Fiorina horizon line, it could be clearly seen as a desolate, industrial wasteland, with black water in the distance. It was July 3rd, 2180. Even though there was a very dense atmosphere, a lone man wandered about, dwarfed by derricks and cranes. Something captured his attention, and he turned to look at the sky, as a light cut through the clouds, beyond the cranes and derricks. The man followed along, in no particular hurry, just as the EEV hit the water with a great velocity.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, under water, Newt's twisted, drowned face emerged, she screamed, in slow motion underneath the water, as a fetal Queen emerged, before Ripley's floating face emerged, the fetal queen forced her jaws opened, before she disappeared inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on dry land, the man stopped to look at the sea, when something once again, captured his attention. Bodies had washed ashore. He made his way over, and he turned the bodies over in turn one by one. There were 3 young women, 3 young men, and an older woman. From what he could see at that moment, was that the older woman was the only one that was breathing. At that moment. He rolled Ripley's body over, as he carried her through the wasteland, and when he reached the prison facility entrance, he entered through the weathertrap, and he carried her into the 'bug wash.' As Medical Officer Clemens entered, as he carried Ripley's body, he spotted three prisoners along the way, who tried to delouse themselves.<p>

"An EEV's come down - get out on the beach. There are a few bodies on the shore. There may be others inside the EEV."  
>He ordered, as they followed him into the prisoner's shower area.<p>

When they finally saw who Clemens was carrying, they tensed, as they saw the woman's body.

"Now! Move!"  
>He snapped, as the convicts grabbed their clothes, and they dressed quickly, and they did as they were told.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a table in the 'bug wash', Clemens knelt beside Ripley, as he started to check her eyes, before her lips started to move. Clemens cradled her head, as he tried to hear what she was trying to say, before she suddenly screamed. Clearly not fazed by the scream, Clemens pulled her face close, before he turned her head, to find that she had also been gagging on black, salty water, which she coughed up, as she struggled for air.<p>

* * *

><p>On the beach on Fiorina, a group of prisoner's ran to the water, and they did their best to lug the half-drowned bodies off of the shore. Seeing the three younger women, they tensed, but they did as Clemens said, and they tried to drag them back, just as other prisoners herded half a dozen oxen over a low sand dune.<p>

* * *

><p>Carefully, Clemens carried Ripley to a bed in the infirmary, and he gently lay her down. She was out cold, and she was half-drowned as well. He glanced out the window in the infirmary to see that the EEV was pulled ashore, still attached to the oxen. He glanced back down at Ripley, as he cut her clothes from her. Her tank top, then her shorts.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, in the communications room in Fury 161, someone worked as a Dat-Scan operator, as they typed in commands.<p>

** FURY 161 - CLASS C PRISON UNIT**

** IRIS - 12037154 - REPORT EEV**

** UNIT 2650 CRASH - SIX**

** SURVIRORS - **

** LT RIPLEY - NOC14472 **(_Ellen._)

** CPL. HICKS- A27/TQ4.0.48215E9**

** PVT. HUDSON- A08/TQ1.0.41776E3**

** PVT. VASQUEZ- A03/TQ7.0.15618E4**

** LT. GORMAN- A09/TQ4.0.56124E3**

** LT. RIPLEY-025K509R **(_Kendall._)

** UNIDENTIFIED FEMALE APPROX. 24 YEARS OLD**

** DEAD- UNIDENTIFIED FEMALE APPROX. 12 YEARS OLD -**

** REOUEST EMERG. EVAC.**

** SOONEST POSSIBLE - AWAIT**

** RESPONSE SUPT. ANDREWS**

** M51021**

* * *

><p>Inside the EEV, a lantern from one of the prisoners revealed a plastic, bloody membrane, that held Bishop. A few feet away, the light revealed someone in the capsule, their mouth forever frozen in eternity as a scream. It was Newt, drowned in her capsule. Dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the communications room, a response came back from Weyland-Yutani.<p>

** TO-, FURY 161 - CLASS C - PRISON**

** UNIT - 1237154 - FROM NETWORK**

** COMCON 01500 - WEYLAND**

** YUTAM - MESSAGE RECEIVED.**

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, Ripley was still unconscious, and the other bodies were brought from the beach. Hicks' bandages were torn and bloodied. The bandage that was around Hudson's arm, from when Hicks shot the Xenomorph that was stuck through the door of the APC was gone, and it was loosely wrapped around his neck. Not enough to choke him. Masey's once bandaged leg was exposed, and they were all covered in dirt, and they seemed to be breathing. All stray for Kendall. Thanks to her asthma, her lungs weren't as functional, so it was harder for her to breathe. Oil was wiped from their faces and their bodies, and even though their eyes were shut, their eyes roamed, restlessly.<p>

* * *

><p>In the assembly hall, it was quite a sight to take in. It was four stories high, with minimal electric light. The assembled prisoners moved into position, and some of them hung from the railings, and smoke was all around the convict population of 25 men, and all eyes went to superintendent Harry Andrews. He was a man in his late-forties, with a solid build, and a shaved head, and he was seated at the center. Aaron, Andrew's general factotum, was standing beside him.<p>

"Alright, alright. Let's pull it together - get it going -Right? Right. Here we go, Mr. Dillon -"

Prisoner Dillon stepped to the middle of the room, as all of the prisoners rose, and they struck up a reverent attitude.

"Give us strength, Oh Lord, to endure. We recognize that we are poor sinners in the hands of an angry God. Let the circle be unbroken -Until the day. Amen."  
>As Dillon ended, all of the convicts raised their right fists.<p>

Meanwhile, Clemens, who was some distance away, was solemn. His face reflected the somber mood of the room's assemblage.

Andrews cleared his throat, which silenced the small chatter amongst the convicts.  
>"Thank you is rumour control. Here are the facts. As some of you know, a 337 model EEV crash landed here at 0600 on the morning watch. There were 7 survivors. There was an android that was hopelessly smashed beyond repair, and there was a small girl, who had drowned hopelessly in the crash. The survivors are as follows. 4 women. 3 young women, and 1 older woman, and 3 young men."<p>

At his words, mumbles erupted amongst the prisoners.

One of them, Morse, who was in his late twenties, with a tight jaw, and gold teeth, leaned down from one of the upper tiers.  
>"I just want to say that I took a vow of celibacy. That also includes women. We all took the vow. Now let me say, that I for one, do not appreciate Company policy allowing the women to freely intermingle."<p>

"Cheeky bastard, right sir?"  
>Aaron muttered to Andrews.<p>

Dillon stepped in front of Morse, a silent gesture of restraint.  
>"What brother means to say is ... We view the resence of any outsider, women, as a violation of the harmony, a potential break in the spiritual unity."<p>

"We are well aware of your feelings in this matter. You will be pleased to know that I have requested a rescue team - Hopefully, they will be here inside of a week and evacuate them A.S.A.P."  
>Andrews announced, before he turned to Clemens.<br>"What's their medical status?"

All eyes turned to Clemens.

"The majority of them don't seem too badly damaged. The older women is still unconscious, but the other ones are coming around. Difficult at the moment to make a specific diagnosis. The younger one, from her background check, it would be a bit harder to bring her around..."

"Will they live?"  
>Andrews asked, as he cut off Clemens in mid-sentence.<p>

Clemens considered the question.  
>"Yes. I should think so. -"<p>

Andrews pursed his lips, as he glanced back at Dillon.

"Look, none of us here is naive."  
>He said, before he paused.<br>"It's in everybody's best interests if the women do not come out of the Infirmary until the rescue team arrives. And certainly not without an escort, which can be one of the men that survived, or with Clemens, myself, or Aaron. Right? So we should all stick to our set routines and not get unduly agitated. Correct? All right. Thank you, gentlemen."

With that, Andrews dismissed the prisoners, and Clemens made his way back to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary,Ripley lay completely still on her back, in a cot. Some of the other survivors made small talk amongst themselves. For once, Hudson wasn't being a smartass, and spitting out snarky remarks. It was either the fact that they were all exhausted, or it was the fact that Masey was asleep in the crook of his arm. It was one of those, but the other survivors knew that it was more the reason that Masey was asleep in the crook of his arm. Hicks was not the one for much chatter either. His uninjured arm was carefully draped over Kendall's shoulders. Even though they were concerned about each other, and their own personal well-being, their concerns were demonstrated towards the two Ripleys.<p>

If someone took a glance at Masey, it would seem that she had not woken up either, but she had, a few times, only for her to fall back asleep. They glanced at each other, before they glanced at Clemens who was at Ripley's side, who had an IV pack taped to her arm, to which Clemens could use to check her vital signs. On a table that was beside the cot, he found a syringe with clear liquid, and as he prepared to give her an injection, Ripley's eyes snapped open.

"What's that?"  
>Ripley asked, quietly.<p>

Clemens was clearly surprised at the sudden fact that she was awake, but he tried not let it show - as he expeled air from the hypo.

"A light cocktail of my own mix. Sort of an eye opener."  
>Clemens answered.<p>

"Are you a doctor?"

"I've only got a 3-C rating. But I'm the best you're going to find around here. I really ought to shave your head."

Startled, Ripley sat bolt upright on the cot, as she pulled the sheet around her.

"Lice. Big problem here, I'm afraid. When your hand is steadier you can attend to your private parts yourself."  
>Clemens informed her, before he paused, when he realized that he had not introduced himself.<br>"My name is Clemens. I'm the Medical Officer here ..."

"Here?"

"Fury 161. One of Weyland-Yutani's backwater work prisons. Do you mind? This is just sort of a stabilizer..."  
>Clemens answered, as he lifted her arm, and he gave her the injection.<p>

"You crash landed in an EEV. Evidently separated from your mothership before you hit our atmosphere. I have no idea how long you were in hypersleep - coming down the way you did can be a jolt to your system."  
>Clemens continued, as he brought her up to speed about how she came to be on Fury 161.<p>

"I'm gonna be sick for two weeks if I decompressed too fast."  
>Ripley said, quietly.<p>

"Yes. Quite nauseous."  
>Clemens said, agreeing with her statement.<p>

"What about the others?"  
>Ripley asked, as she started to come to her senses.<p>

"Do not worry too much over them."  
>As soon as he said that, Ripley froze. She had not yet noticed the other survivors that were seatedlaying around the room.

"Did they make it?"  
>Came her quiet question.<p>

"What interest do you have in the people who were with you?"

"One of them. One of the younger ones. Dark brown hair. Grey eyes. She's my daughter, and it is my business to know what happened to her."  
>Ripley answered, with a slight hint of defensiveness to her tone.<p>

"In that case, she's very exhausted. She's been asleep for a while now. The others are awake. One of your companions will hardly leave her alone."

"Does he have bandages? Along one arm, and half of his face?"

"Well. When you were found on the beach, his bandages were ripped to shreds, but that's the one."

"I figured just as much. What about the others?"

"Seven of you survived. The android was beyond our knowledge to repair..."  
>Before he could continue, a coughing fit arose, and he heard a few of the survivors relax, as Kendall started to come around. Clemens turned his head, and he simply extended his arm, to hand a bucket to the woman, Kendall took it graciously, started to cough into the bucket, as she expelled the black, salty water that was trapped in her throat, before she wiped her dry lips from the salt water. She placed the bucket down on the floor beside the bed, and a cup was placed into her shaking hands, which she drank greedily, before she placed it on the table near the head of the bed. She rested her hands on her thighs, as she exhaled shakily, and feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders, she jumped like a cat, before she heard a small chuckle, and a careful kiss be placed to her hair. Realizing who it was, she scowled, lightly, before she relaxed.<p>

"Where are we?"  
>Came her almost inaudible question.<p>

"Fiorina Fury 161."  
>Someone answered, and Kendall lifted her head up a bit more, to see Masey sit up, with Hudson's arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Where?"

"That's what we were told, kiddo."  
>Hicks mumbled, before he rubbed her arm, gently.<br>"Glad to see you awake, Rae."

"It's Kendall, Hicks."

"And I told you that it was Dwayne instead of Hicks."  
>Hicks said, before he drifted into sleep.<p>

"Every since he woke up, he hasn't slept. He wanted to see you when you woke up."  
>Masey informed, before one by one, they all fell back into a light sleep, and Kendall was pulled into the crook of Hicks' arm, until they were awoken by Clemens for anything.<p>

"Well, just your luck, she's awake. It took a while longer to get her to come around."

"It was because of her asthma. I know. Without an inhaler, she'll be pretty sickly for a while. You said there were only 7 survivors. What about the girl?"

"The littlest one? My deepest apologies, but she was the one that did not make it."

"What?"  
>Ripley asked, memories came flooding back to her.<p>

The one that was most prominent was the promise that she had to her. That she wasn't going to leave her.

"I have to get to the ship."  
>She said, firmly.<p>

"You're in no condition for that."  
>Clemens warned, before she stood up, and the covers fell from around her.<p>

She was stark naked.

"You want to get me some clothes, or should I go like this?"  
>Ripley asked, with a slightly sarcastic tone to her tired voice.<p>

"Given the nature of our indigenous population, I would suggest clothes."  
>Clemens answered, as he turned, and opened a closet.<p>

"None of them has seen a woman in years. Neither have I for that matter. Just give me a few minutes, while you change so that I can awaken your companions. They will want to see this as well."

Feeling someone gingerly shake her awake, Kendall jumped, but when she did, she rested her hand on her chest, and she gingerly kneaded her breastbone.

"Kendall? You alright?"  
>She heard Hicks ask, as his hand rested on her shoulder.<p>

"My chest hurts."  
>She said, quietly, before she rested her head in her hands, as she broke into a wet coughing fit.<p>

"I'll be fine."  
>She said, with a false cheerful tone, before she muttered something under her breath.<br>"Eventually."

She felt some clothing be pressed into her hands, before one by one, they were ushered behind a screen to change.

**_How long were they going to be here for?_**


	4. Newt's Fate

_**"In an insane world, a sane man must appear insane."**_

* * *

><p>The survivors were being led along the corridor by Clemens. Ripley in front with him, Kendall with Hicks, Masey with Hudson, and Vasquez and Gorman trailed behind, a good distance away from the other, not speaking a word to the other.<p>

"This used to be a thousand convict facility, but its been reduced all the way down to a twenty five man custodial staff. They keep the place on pilot light..."  
>Clemens explained, before Ripley cut him off.<p>

"Pilot light for what?"  
>She asked, as they grew near to a large area where the EEV was being lowered.<p>

Prisoners William, Arthur, Vincent, Christopher and Ed had lowered the EEV via a huge overhead crane.

"Toxic dump. The prisoners used to make lead sheets to seal off the shafts"  
>Clemens answered.<p>

"Any women here?"  
>Ripley asked.<p>

It seemed that Ripley was really the only one that was in the mood to talk.

"Sorry Lieutenant Ripley. This is a double Y chromosome facility. Strictly male."

"How come you know my name?"

"It's stenciled on the back of your shorts. We also found your dog tags."

Hearing Clemens bring up dogtags, Kendall's hand went to her neck, and when she felt the cold metal of the dogtags, she felt herself relax, but to her own personal knowledge, she had remembered only wearing two dogtags, and now, she was wearing three. She fumbled around with the dogtags. She had hers. Dallas', and...Hicks'? He gave her his dogtag? She glanced over at him, and she raised a dark eyebrow at him. Hicks said nothing, only the fact that he scratched the back of his neck.

"If you want, I can take it back, if you don't want it. I just thought that...after we get off this rock, and if something happened..."

"You wanted me to have a piece of you. Right?"

If this was someone else, a smartass remark would have escaped her lips, but at this point in time, she was too tired to do anything, so she leaned into his build, slightly, and a very small, and faint smile graced her lips.

"You're lucky that I'm tired, or you would have gotten a smartass remark from me. But, thanks."  
>She said, a bit sleepily, before she felt his arm drape around her shoulders, as they stopped behind Clemens and Ripley.<p>

"Great.  
>Ripley remarked, before she took a deep breath, and she crawled into the EEV, with the rest of the survivors in tow behind her.<p>

Everything was smashed, and wrecked. In the very cramped quarters, there was not a lot of room for them all. Hicks pulled Kendall onto his lap, and Hudson did the same with Masey, in order for all of them to fit inside the EEV. Ripley found a place to kneel farther inside, and Clemens followed her.

"Where's the body?"  
>Ripley asked, her voice struggled to stay calm.<p>

"We have a morgue. We've put her there until the investigative team arrives, probably in a week's time."  
>Clemens answered.<p>

"There was an android..."

"Disconnected. There were pieces of him all over the place. What's left was thrown in the trash. The Corporal was nearly impaled by a support beam. It would have impaled him straight through the chest. He would have never known what hit him. He was pretty damn lucky that it didn't. After we moved the EEV here, it fell."

Hearing Clemens say that Hicks would have been impaled through the chest, due to a support beam, Kendall felt her fingers grasp around for something to hold onto, before she felt his fingers close over her trembling fingers, which caused her to relax, slightly.

"There were two people in that tube. My daughter. She would have been-impaled as well?"

"From how small a space, and depending where her head was."

"Shoulder. It was on his shoulder."

"Well. In that case, yes she would have been impaled, but not through her chest-"

Upon hearing that, Ripley glanced over at Kendall, who had gone extremely white in the face, and her hands clenched into tight fists.

"She would have been-decapitated..?"

Without saying a word, Clemens only nodded, and Kendall chewed on her bottom lip, before it broke.

"What about the girl?"  
>This time Masey had spoken up, since she had spoken to Kendall in the infirmary.<p>

All gazes turned to her, before they turned back to Clemens, who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"She drowned in her cryotube. I don't think she was conscious when it happened...I'm sorry."

Kendall glanced over at Masey, who seemed to struggle for control over her emotions, and she seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it, until she turned her head, and she hid it in Hudson's neck. Hudson, who seemed to be new at the whole affections thing, his hands hovered over her frame, before he slowly wrapped his arms around her frame, as she let silent tears fall down her cheeks.

Letting Masey have time to herself, Kendall glanced back at Ripley, who, like Masey, struggled for control, but it seemed impossible for her, as her eyes filled with tears, before they started to brim her eyes. She looked away momentarily, as they all spotted the remains of Newt's cryotube. The faceplate was broken, it had probably happened in the crash, but that was not what had caught their attention. What caught their attention was the strange discoloration on the metal below the faceplate, Ripley leaned forward, as she ran her fingers over it. Kendall reached out, and she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, which caused her to jump, and she too noticed the strange discoloration on Newt's cryotube. She gently nudged Hicks, and she slightly cocked her head over to him, to gesture to her cyrotube.

"What is it?"  
>Clemens asked, as he noticed that most of the attention was on the cyrotube.<p>

"Where is she?"

"I told you. The morgue."

"I want to see what's left of her body."

"What do you mean, what's left? The body's intact."

"It is? I want to see it."  
>Ripley persisted.<p>

Clemens went to argue, with her, questioning why she wanted to see the little girl. **_Did she not trust his judgement?_**

"Just show her where the girl is. This will save you a lot of trouble in the near future. Believe me."  
>Kendall remarked, without much hesitation.<p>

Complying, Clemens ushered them out, before he lead them down the stairs towards the morgue.

"Any particular reason you're so insistent?"

"I have to make sure how she died."

"I hate to be repetitious about a sensitive subject, but it is quite clear that she drowned."  
>Clemens remarked, before he stopped at the foot of the stairs<p>

"Was she your daughter?"

"No...She wasn't my daughter."


	5. Newt's Autopsy

_**"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." **_

* * *

><p>When they reached the bottom, one of the prisoners pulled out one of the drawers in their morgue, and when Clemens pulled out the shelf that held Newt's body, there was a white sheet pulled over it, before Clemens pulled it off, and they looked down at the body. Her mouth was open, frozen in her last scream. Her face was as pale as a ghost, her eyes squeezed shut, as if she did not want to see her fate. Her once, clean blonde hair was slicked back. She looked nothing like the girl that they had said good-night to on the Sulaco. Kendall felt someone brush past her slightly, and she looked to see that Masey had gingerly pushed her way through them, to see what had befallen Newt. The little girl that she had cared for when the Xenomorph's infested Hadley's Hope. She touched her slick, and crusted hair, and from the look on her face, Kendall, and the rest of the survivors thought that she would either pass out, or break into tears. Or even both.<p>

"Can you give us a moment?"  
>Ripley asked, before she placed a hand on Masey's shoulder, who jumped at the sudden touch, before she slowly backed away from the shelf.<p>

When Clemens stepped away, Ripley had stepped closer, and Kendall watched as she started to gently knead Newt's throat, before she started to knead her chest. She wanted to make sure that this little girl had not been impregnated with a chestburster. Ever since they saw the discoloration on her cyrotube, they were not going to take any chances and assume that she had just drowned in her cyrotube. Fearing what her mother would find, she felt her hand grasp Hicks' hand. After a few minutes, Clemens returned to the group.

"O.K.?"

"No. We need an autopsy."

**Autopsy?** Was her mother serious? Say, if there was actually one of those things inside of Newt's chest cavity, and when they performed an autopsy, and Clemens saw the body, how were they going to explain that to him? He would call them crazy, then confine them in the infirmary.

"You're joking."  
>Clemens asked, as he glanced to the other survivors, who just shrugged their shoulders at Ripley's request.<p>

"No way. We have to make sure how she died."  
>Ripley insisted.<p>

"I told you she drowned."  
>Clemens said, as he started to slide the body back, before Ripley stopped him.<p>

"I'm not so sure - I want you to cut her open."

Upon hearing her mother's request, Kendall felt herself stumble, and she felt her eyes widen slightly. **_Cut her open?_**She heard someone start to cough, as if they were choking, and they all turned to see Masey, as she gripped Hudson'd shoulder for support.

"Cutting her open may not be in the best interest, for your friend-"

"I'm fine. Really."  
>Masey interrupted, as she stood herself upright.<p>

"Listen to me, I think you're disorientated -half your system's still in cryo-sleep."  
>Clemens said, as he tried to reason with Ripley.<p>

Ripley didn't want to hear this.

"Look. She has a very good reason for asking you to do this, and she-we want you to do it."  
>Kendall interjected, even though her voice wavered slightly at the mere thought of Newt being cut open.<p>

"Would you care to share this reason?"

Kendall glanced at her mother for help, who seemed to know where she was going with this.  
>"Possible contagion."<p>

"What kind?"

"I'm not the doctor - you are."  
>Ripley commented.<p>

"You'll have to do better than that."  
>Clemens said, clearly not buying what they were trying to sell him.<p>

"Cholera."  
>Ripley stated in a heartbeat.<p>

"You can't be serious. There hasn't been a case reported in 200 years."  
>Clemens said, with a raised eyebrow.<p>

In response, Ripley just stared at him. She was being serious. Somewhat.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Clemens was now masked and gowned, and he he began to incise Newt's chest. It had been a long time since he had done this, and he was not altogether sure why he was doing it now.<p>

"Careful with her..."  
>Came Masey's quiet whisper.<p>

Clemens only glanced at her, before he cut through her ribcage.

"We have nothing unusual. Everything in place. No sign of disease. No sign of any contagion. -Lungs flooded with fluid - ergo, she drowned."  
>He informed them, before he made a final cross-lateral incision.<br>"Still nothing. Satisfied?"

Kendall could tell, that even though the sight of Newt cut open, was revolting to them all, she knew that they were all relieved that she was not impregnated with one of those things, like what would have happened, if the Marines had not broken into the Med Lab when they did. She felt herself shudder at the memory, and she glanced away from the autopsy for a few moments, before she looked back.

"Now, since I'm not entirely stupid, do you want to tell me what you're really looking for?"  
>Clemens asked, and before anyone could respond, a door from above smashed open, and Andrews and Aaron came clattering down the stairs.<p>

"Mr. Clemens."

"Superintendent. I don't believe you've met our guests."  
>Clemens said, calmly, as he glanced at the survivors.<p>

"What's going on, Mr. Clemens?"

"Right sir, what's going on ?"  
>Aaron asked.<p>

**_He sounded like a regular parrot, just like Brett was to Parker. _**

"First, our guests are feeling much better. I'm happy to say. Second, in the interests of public health, I'm conducting an autopsy."  
>Clemens informed, as he glanced at them once more, before he looked back at Andrews.<p>

"Without my authority?"  
>Andrews questioned, with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"There didn't seem to be time, but it's all turned out all right, the body shows no signs of contagion."  
>Clemens answered, with the same level of coolness.<p>

"Good. But it might be helpful of our female guests didn't parade around in front of the prisoners, as I am told they did in the last hour. It might also be helpful if you kept me informed as to any change in their physical status. Or would that be asking too much?"

"We have to cremate the body."  
>Ripley announced, as she cut off Clemens from answering Andrews question.<p>

"Nonsense. We'll keep the bodies on ice until a rescue team arrives."  
>Andrews remarked, before Aaron turned to him.<p>

"Cremate - that's a good one, sir."

"There is the public health issue."  
>Ripley stated, as she looked at Clemens for help.<p>

"Lt. Ripley feels that there's the possibility of a communicable infection."  
>Clemens said, as he sent her a glance out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"I thought you said there was no sign of disease."  
>Andrews exclaimed, with a hint of disbelief.<p>

"It would appear that the child drowned, though without the proper laboratory tests its impossible to be absolutely certain-but I think it would be unwise to tolerate even the possibility of an unwanted virus. An outbreak of cholera would look very bad on your report, wouldn't it?"  
>Clemens said, and this seemed to make Andrews stop and think.<p>

Obviously unhappy, Andrews turned to the survivors, and his glare seemed to be on the female survivors.

"We have twenty-five prisoners in this facility. All double Y chromos, all thieves, rapists, murderers, forgers, child molesters...all scum. But scum that have taken on religion. I, for one, don't think that makes them any less dangerous. So I try not to offend their convictions. I don't want to disturb the order. I don't want ripples in the water. And I don't want a few women walking around giving them ideas.

"Yes. Obviously for our own personal safety."  
>Kendall said, with an evident sarcastic tone to her voice, as she sent him a glare from beside Hicks.<p>

"Exactly."

The two locked eyes, before Andrews turned back to Clemens.

"I will leave the details of the cremation to you, Mr. Clemens."  
>Andrews said, before he turned and he walked out with Aaron in tow.<p>

Clemens continued to peel off his gloves, and he sent a questioning look to the survivors, but they all avoided his look.


	6. Dead Oxen and Dead Facehugger

_**"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens." **_

* * *

><p>In another part of the prison, there were shiny, tiled walls, and there were stalls and pens that contained live chickens, and oxen. Behind a screen in the room, there were various cuts of meat, chicken lamb and other meats that hung from rusted hooks in the arctic gloom. There were row upon row of razor sharp knives lined a wall by the door. Two prisoners, Frank and Murphy, lurched into the room, as they pushed the dead ox on a rusted ore-cart.<p>

"Well, at least Christmas came early -"  
>Frank puffed out.<p>

"How's that -"  
>Murphy went to question.<p>

"Any dead ox is a good ox."  
>Frank answered, as he cut Murphy off.<p>

"God, ain't it right. Smelly bastards, all covered with lice."  
>Murphy commented, and Frank nodded, in compliance.<p>

"Only three more of the buggers left then we're done with the buggers. God I hate hosing these brutes down, always get shit on my boots -"

"Speakin' of hosing down, Frank -"

"Yeah?"

"I mean if you got a chance - what would you say to her?"  
>Murphy questioned, as he looked over at his fellow convict.<p>

"What do you mean, if I got a chance?"

"You know, if you got a chance."  
>Murphy said, as he tried to clarify with he meant.<p>

"Just casual you mean?"  
>Frank asked, as he started to get the idea of where he was going with his point.<p>

"Yeah. How would you put it to her - you know, if you ran into her in the mess hall or something."  
>Murphy answered, as they managed to get the dead beast onto the floor, before they wrapped chains around the animals back legs, and they began to winch it over its head.<p>

"Well which one? The two young ones are always in the company of the two young guys who landed here."  
>Frank asked.<p>

"The older one, the one that apparently Clemens had carried in."

"In that case, no problem. Never had any problem with the ladies. I'd say good day, my dear, how's it going, anything I could do to be of service?! Then I'd give her the look, you know, up down...give her a wink, nasty smile, she'd get the picture."  
>Frank answered, with a devilish like smile.<p>

"Right. And she'd say **_'kiss my ass you horny old fucker.'_**"

"I'd be happy to kiss her ass. Be happy to kiss her anywhere she wants."

"Yeah, but treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen - right, Frank?"

"Treat the queens like whores, the whores like queens. Can't go wrong."  
>Frank commented, as they pulled the beast higher, before it came to full stop, as it swung on the thick chains.<p>

"Frank?"  
>Murphy asked.<p>

"Yeah?"  
>Frank answered.<p>

"What do you think killed Babe?"  
>Murphy asked, with a hint of curiosity<p>

"Beats me. Just keeled over."  
>Frank answered, as if it was no big deal.<p>

"How old was she?"  
>Murphy asked.<p>

**_He seemed to be full of questions about the creature._**

"Charts say eleven. In the prime. Chop her up, later, we'll throw her in the stew."  
>Frank answered, as he started to leave the room.<p>

Murphy went over to the cart, to get rid of it.

"Right."  
>He said, and just as he said that, he lifted a small organism from the ore-cart where it was pancaked under the ox. It was a face-hugger.<p>

"What's this?"  
>Murphy asked, as he looked over the small organism, and Frank glanced down at him.<p>

"Dunno. Looks like some jellyfish from the beach."

"Right."  
>Murphy shrugged, as he tossed it as far as he could away from him.<p> 


	7. Death and Life

_**"Life is but a dream for the dead."**_

* * *

><p>In the lead works part of the prison, the blast furnace was an immense space located in the bowels of the operation. Vaguely rectangular, the room was carved out of the very rock of the planet. In the center, there was an enormous pit. Flames were visible over beveled edges, as they descended to the depths. On one wall, a series of ducts and fans controlled oxygen flow into the furnace area. Cranes on tracks, that ran up and down the room could be loaded or unloaded from catwalks above the pit. Two prisoners stood on a crane, which was a short distance from the fire in the pit, and rippling heat rose from the floor below. The prisoners held between them a canvas bags, which contained Newt's body. Below them, the survivors stood at the front of the small crowd, on a catwalk. Ripley stood beside Clemens, Kendall beside Hicks, Masey beside Hudson, and surprisingly, Vasquez beside Gorman. All of them looked at the two prisoners on the crane. Aaron, Dillon, and several other prisoners were behind them. To their right, Andrews opened a book and he began to read.<p>

"We commit this child to our keeping, O Lord. Her body has been taken from the shadow of our nights. She has been released from all darkness and pain..."  
>Andrew read.<p>

* * *

><p>Below the catwalk, there was a small claustrophobic space that was cramped with iron pipes, levers and pulleys. Prisoner Troy started to open valves.<p>

* * *

><p>On the wall of the furnace, a giant air-ducts slid open, and huge fans forced air into the chamber.<p>

* * *

><p>In the pit of fire, since it was now combined with oxygen, the methane flame rose, which caused the room to grow hotter and hotter. The color blitzed through the spectrum, going from red to white-hot.<p>

* * *

><p>On the catwalk, Ripley started to quietly cry, and tears ran freely down her face. Clemens turned to her, and he watched her closely. As Andrews continued to read, his voice rose.<p>

"The child has gone beyond our world. She is forever eternal and everlasting...ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the abattoir, the dead ox seemed to dance crazily, in a grotesque way. As if something inside of the ox tried to break free.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the funeral, on the catwalk, Dillon shouldered his way through the others, as he stared out at the flames.<p>

"Why are the innocent punished? Why the sacrifice? Why the pain?"  
>As Dillon spoke, Andrews put down his book, and he looked over at Dillon, who had, seemingly uninvited, had taken over the service.<br>"There aren't any promises. Nothing's certain. Only some get called. Some get saved."

* * *

><p>Inside the furnace, the fire raged, and on the crane, as they reeled from the heat, the two prisoners, had reached their breaking point, and they hurled the canvas bag into the pit, and they beat a hasty retreat.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the catwalk, Kendall turned her head to see her mother as she wept freely. Masey wasn't even watching, her head was buried in Hudson's shoulder. She wanted to go comfort the girl, but she felt her feet freeze on the spot, and the only thing that she could do at that moment, was rest her head on Hicks' shoulder, and she watched at what used to be Newt disappear into the inferno. Impulsively, Ripley took Clemens' arm for support, who gave it freely. All the while, Dillon continued to read.<p>

"She won't ever know the hardship and grief for those of us left behind. We commit this body to the void with a glad heart..."

* * *

><p>Back in the abattoir, on the table, the ox's body was stretched and distorted. Suddenly, in a moment of carnal frenzy, a chestburster exploded from the ox's thorax, and it rocketed out of the carcass and tumbled to the floor. The thing had four legs, an Alien head and a drooling mouth. Like a horrifying fawn, it struggled to get legs under it, as it wobbled round the room.<p>

All the while, Dillon's voice seemed to be projected all throughout the prison.  
>"Within each seed there's the promise of a flower. And within each death, no matter how small, there's always a new life. A new beginning."<p>

As it struggled to stand upright, the baby creature gurgled, as it clattered across the floor, and it disappeared into an air-duct.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the catwalk, Ripley could no longer maintain her composure, so, as a nervous gesture, she scratched her hair, before she scratched her ear, before she scratched her head again, despite the tears. She looked at her hand, and she recoiled, before she looked over at Clemens.<p>

* * *

><p>After the funeral, and after Masey had collected herself, Clemens took Ripley aside to shave her head. When he went back for Masey and Kendall, the both of them were persistent on not shaving their head. Clemens tried to reason, but was shot down when Masey asked if they had rosemary oil. Surprisingly, that was something that the prison had. When he questioned why, Masey answered that since the smell was so strong, lice retreated from strong scents. They had been told that when they went to LV-426, to prevent from lice. The only agreement that they could come upon, was if they cut their hair to a short length, so if this didn't work, it would be easier for them to shave their heads.<p>

In the **_'bug wash'_**, Ripley, Kendall, and Masey were in an individual stall, after their hair-cuts. They had just finished, and none of them had seen the other. In Ripley's stall, her face appeared in a mirror above a steaming basin, as she wiped away the layer of condensation on the mirror, as she studied her appearance. She was bald.

In the stall next to her, Kendall finished scrubbing her face, before she found the guts to wipe away the mist on the mirror, to look at her reflection. The wet wisps of her hair brushed her neck, and she swatted at them. This was a new feeling, and truth be told, she hated her short hair, but it was better than shaving it all off. But, the hair cut did look a bit cute. Vasquez was lucky. Her hair was already short, so she just had to scrub her hair with the concoction.

In the last stall in the row, Masey let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that she had remembered something from the colony. Sure, she disliked the feel of the hair on her neck, but it was better than going bald. Rosemary and oil. That was all that was needed to keep her head of hair. Slightly.

A few moments later, they were each standing in an individual stall in the chemical shower, and they stood in the hard spray amid the swirling steam. Their chin's were high, and their eyes were closed over. It seemed to be an act of purification.

* * *

><p>Outside the <em><strong>'bug wash'<strong>_door, Clemens stood guard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rosemary Oil, is in fact a way to get rid of lice, because of the strong scent. The fact that crushed Rosemary and Oil are just what is needed, is completely false, to may own personal knowledge. But, considering the environment, it's their only bet.<strong>_


	8. We tolerate anybody

_**"We are waiting for God to return and raise his servants to redemption..."**_

* * *

><p>After their shower finished, they all changed, and Masey and Kendall made their way back to the infirmary, while Ripley made her way to the mess hall, despite Kendall's pleas with her not to, but they were ignored. Ripley went off in one direction, and Masey and Kendall in the other. Both of them glanced at the other, and Kendall sent Masey a look of thankfullness.<p>

"I still have to thank you for saving the fact that we didn't have to shave our heads."

"Well. It's true. Rosemary oil is too strong for their liking. How do you like your haircut by the way?"

"It's too short for my liking, but it's better than having it shaved. What about you?"

"Same with me. But it's a different feel for me."

Their conversation ended when they entered the infirmary, and they both lay down on their sides on the beds that were given to them. Immediately, after she had laid down, she felt an arm wind around her frame, and on instinct, she felt as his hand went to mess with her usual mess of her hair, but instead, his hand fell short, and the tips of his fingers brushed the nape of her neck. Knowing that he was about to make a smart-ass comment, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes. My hair is short. It was either that or to shave my head."

She turned her head to see Vasquez as she did a few chin-ups on one of the nearby support beams.

"I despise you right now Vasquez."

"Why's that Snow-White?"  
>Vasquez asked, her chin-ups not faltering.<p>

"Your hair is short. All you have to do is add the concoction when you shower. You didn't have to cut your hair."  
>Kendall complained.<p>

"I know I already asked you this, but are you sure, Vasquez that no one here has confused you as a man?"  
>Hudson asked, from his bed.<p>

"Pretty sure. I am surprised that your **compañera** knows you're a man, **pendejo.**"

Since her mother spoke some Spanish, Masey understood every word that Vasquez had said, and a laugh escaped her lips.

"Stop worrying about your hair. It's cute."  
>She heard Hicks comment, before a light kiss was placed to her hair.<p>

"Of course you would say that. You're saying that so I don't say anything sarcastic to you."

"Ouch. That hurts kiddo. You make it seem that I would only compliment you, unless I wanted something."

"Am I wrong? Do you want something?"  
>Kendall jibed, as she rolled over to face him.<p>

"A kiss wouldn't hurt."

"Of course not. That seems to be the only thing that you want from me."  
>She teased, before she rolled her eyes, before she kissed his cheek gently, before she looked at the survivors.<br>"Where's Gorman?"

"Asleep somewhere in here. The **gilipollas**..."  
>Vasquez grumbled, as she finished her chinups.<p>

Sure, they were the most unlikeliest of people to be stuck together, but it was better than no one, and they weren't terrible company.

* * *

><p>In the mess hall, all the prisoners ate, as they made jokes, and small talk amongst themselves. Andrews and Aaron were seated at a small table, off by themselves.<p>

At one of the various tables, Prisoners Golic, Boggs and Rains ate. Boggs and Rains had a sullen look on their faces. They glanced to each other, before they glanced up as Dillon sat down at their table.

"Okay. Lotta talk goin' round that we got some disharmony here - You guys want to tell me what the problem is?"  
>At Dillon's question, there cam no response from either Rains or Boggs.<br>"Speak to me, brothers."

"All right, I'll tell you. I don't mind the dark, I don't mind the bugs, I don't mind wandering around in some cold, wet damp tunnel for a week at a time, I don't mind anything. But I mind Golic."  
>Rains admitted, after a few minutes of silence.<p>

"That the way you feel about it?"  
>Dillon asked, as he turned to Boggs.<p>

"Yeah. The man is crazy. And smells bad. I ain't goin' out with him anymore."

"You got anything to say for yourself?"  
>Dillon asked, as he turned his head to look at Golic, who just shrugged, and grinned like an idiot.<p>

"He's going with you. Golic is just another poor, miserable, suffering son-of-a-bitch like you and me."  
>Dillon said to Rains and Boggs, as he turned to face the brothers.<p>

"Except he smells worse."  
>Rains interjected.<p>

"And he's crazy."  
>Boggs added.<p>

"Knock this shit off - you got a job to do. I don't want to hear another word about Golic."  
>Dillon snapped, before he looked up to see that Ripley had entered the mess hall.<p>

The entire hall went silent, as they watched her take some cornbread from a basket on one of the tables, and all the eyes riveted on her. She spotted Dillon, and she moved to his table.

* * *

><p>At Andrews table, Andrews watched Ripley as she moved to Dillon. A look of obvious unhappiness crossed his face, as he turned to Aaron.<p>

"As I thought, Mr. Aaron. As I thought..."

"You called it, sir."  
>Aaron agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>As Ripley arrived at Dillon's table, she stood opposite of him, but he just stared straight ahead, as if he did not acknowledge her presence.<p>

"I wanted to thank you for your words at the funeral. They helped..."  
>Ripley said, and that was when Dillon finally turned to her.<p>

"You don't wanna know me. I am a murderer and a rapist. Of women."

"Really. I guess I must make you nervous."  
>Ripley said, as she sat down in front of him.<p>

"Do you have any faith, sister?"  
>Dillon asked.<p>

"Not a lot."  
>Ripley admitted.<p>

"We got lots of faith here. Enough even for you."  
>Dillon said, as he gestured to the other convicts.<p>

"I thought women weren't allowed."  
>Ripley said, with a slightly raised eyebrow.<p>

"We never had any before. But we tolerate anybody. Even the intolerable."  
>Dillon said, with a smug smile.<p>

"Thanks."  
>Ripley said, with a hint of sarcasm.<p>

"That's just a statement of principle. Nothing personal. We got a good place here to wait. Up to now, no temptation."  
>Dillon added, and this seemed to peak Ripley's interest.<p>

"Wait for what?"  
>She asked.<p>

"We are waiting for God to return and raise his servants to redemption..."  
>Dillon answered.<p>

For a long moment, they stared at one another, before she turned and moved off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Spanish Lesson:<span>**

**compañera** means _'girlfriend.'_

**pendejo** means _'stupid.'_

**gilipollas** means _'asshole.'_

Don't forget to leave reviews.


	9. Disaster in the Ventilation Shaft

_**Did you know that the song the Murphy is singing when he is cleaning the ventilation shaft, is 'Paint It Black' by The Rolling Stones?**_

* * *

><p>Later on that day, in the assembly hall, Ripley and Clemens were seated at ground level, while Prisoner Martin sweeted up on the top level. Meanwhile, Clemens poured himself a short whisky.<p>

"Dillon and the rest of them got religion, so to speak, about five years ago -"

"What kind of religion?"  
>Ripley asked.<p>

"I don't know - some sort of millenarian apocalyptic Christian fundamentalist brew..."

"Ummm."

"Exactly. The point is when the Company wanted to close down this facility. Dillon and the rest of the converts wanted to stay. They were allowed to remain as custodians - with two minders and a medical officer. And here we are."  
>Clemens explained.<p>

"How did you get this great assignment?"  
>Ripley asked.<p>

Clearly avoiding her question, Clemens gestured to her.  
>"How do you like your hair cut?"<p>

In response, Ripley rubbed her head.  
>"Weird."<p>

"Now, that I've gone out on the limb for you with Andrews, damaging my already less than perfect relationship with that good man, and briefed you on the hum-drum history of Fury 161, how about you telling me you looking for in the girl? And why was it necessary to cremate her body?"

There was a pause before Ripley spoke up, and just like Clemens did to her, she also avoided his question.

"Are you attracted to me?"  
>She asked.<p>

"In what way?"

"In that way."  
>Ripley clarified.<p>

"You are rather direct."  
>Clemens commented.<p>

"Yes. I've been out here a long time."  
>Ripley said, with a grim smile.<p>

"So have I."  
>Clemens agreed, as he swirled his drink around in his cup, and he looked at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Kendall shot out of bed, clutching her chest, shaking and sweating in obvious fear. She kneaded her breastbone with the palm of her hand, as she tried to collect her thoughts. She grasped around blindly for the bucket beside her bed, to expel the liquid and blood from her lungs. She set the bucket, along with its contents down on the floor beside the bed, and she held her head in her hands. After a few moments of inhaling and exhaling, a cup was placed into her hand, but this time, when the water went down her throat, it gave off a burning sensation, and she struggled to keep the cool liquid that was supposed to help her situation down. She pulled the thin blanket over her quavering frame, and she tried to relax herself. After a few moments, she felt someone wrap an arm around her shoulders, and she was pulled into the crook of his body, and his hand came up to mess with her short mess of hair.<p>

"Nightmare, kiddo?"  
>Came the quiet question, and the only thing Kendall could muster herself to do, was to nod.<p>

She could feel herself shaking slightly, before she felt his fingers pull through the laces of her short, dark brown hair. This _**'tough-as-nails'**_Marine-Corporal was innocently toying with her hair, and he started from her hairline, and his fingers pulled through her hair until the tips. His chin was resting comfortably above her head, a slight smirk drawn on his tired face. He pulled back an inch or two to press his lips to her hair, which made her smile, sleepily. Since his lips were still pressed against her hair, she felt him grin in achievement, as she felt his grip around her mid-section tighten, as he cradled her softly against his chest.

"I can't wait until we have to leave here. The sooner, the better...I really hope none of those things were on the EEV when we crashed. Ripley seems to think so, after she saw the discoloration on Newt's cyrotube. But, if it wasn't on our EEV, is it still on the Sulaco, and..."  
>She murmured, quietly, but she didn't even want to think about the possibilities if an Alien had stowed away on the Sulaco, and it was still there, and it was heading to Earth. If that was true, every single person was fucked.<p>

She heard him sigh, before his fingers continued to toy with her hair.  
>"You're stressing yourself out kiddo. You should get some sleep..."<p>

"But..."

"But nothing, kiddo."

"Fine. Persistent bastard..."  
>She murmured, sleepily, as she tried to push the pain in her chest out of her head, as she carefully turned her body, so that her arms wrapped around his torso, and she hid her face in the stained green shirt that he wore, and she felt herself drift off into a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>However, in the ventilation shaft, an enormous fan with razor sharp blades was going full bore. It filled the air-duct with warm air and soot. Murphy had the job to clean the passageway, as he chipped away carbon deposits, and he scrubbed down the walls. He whistled as he works, even though he didn't like the job much. After a few moments, his humming changed to singing.<p>

"I see a red door and I want it painted, black. No col-ours any-y more, I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their sum-mer clothes. I have to turn my head until my dark-ness goes."  
>His singing halted, as he spotted something in the dark of the air-duct.<p>

He knelt down, to check it out. From what he could see from the very limited amount of light, it looked like a reptile's skin. As he held his broom under his arm, he stretched it out. It seemed to be the size of a small deer. Even though this was a weird sight for him, he dropped it, and he started to sing again, as if the incident had never happened.

"I look in-side my-self and see my heart is black. I see my red door and I want it paint-ed black. May-be then I'll fade a-way and not have to face the facts. It's not ea-sy fac-ing up when your whole world is black."  
>He continued to sing, before he stopped once more.<p>

This time, he heard something in the darkness to his left. He stopped what he was doing, as he spotted a recessed storage area built into the wall of the air-duct. A gurgling sound came from inside. Curious about what this thing was, Murphy moved closer, as he stopped before the recessed area, and he peered inside. There, inside the storage area, in the dark was the Alien. It was still fawn like, but it continued to grow. Time seemed to stop for a second, before the creature spat acid into Murphy's eyes. Murphy recoiled at the sudden touch, as he clawed at his face, as flesh was torn away from his cheeks, as he reel backwards, as smoke poured through his fingers. Screaming, in obvious pain and agony, he slammed into the wall behind him, and he staggered backwards into the fan, which ripped him into pieces. In the blink of an eye, the walls, that were in the process of being cleaned, were suddenly splattered with his remains, as the fan clanged to a ringing stop, as Murphy's skin fouled the blade.


	10. Discovery In The Ventilation Shaft

_**"The mistake is thinking that there can be an antidote to the uncertainty." **_

* * *

><p>Someone left me an anonymous review, asking if they could throw in an OC, and I am saying, absolutely. So he will be introduced in this chapter. This was the form that was given to me. He will be referred to as Prisoner Frank Cain, because, there is already a prisoner named Frank.<p>

**Name:** Frank Cain.  
><strong><span>Gender:<span>** Male.  
><strong><span>Reason For Being Jailed:<span>** Armed Robbery.  
><strong><span>Age:<span>** 39.  
><strong>Prisoner Number:<strong> 65.  
><strong><span>Good Or Bad:<span>** Good.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ripley lay under the sheets on a small cot. Across the way, was Clemens, as he lit a cigarette, and he poured himself a small whisky.<p>

"Sorry I can't offer you a drink, but you are on medication."  
>Clemens said, apologetically.<p>

His back was turned to her now, and without his cowl for the first time, and that was when Ripley could see that etched into the back of his head, was a barcode.

"I really do have to ask you some questions I'm afraid..."  
>Clemens said, as he turned back around, and he handed her glass.<p>

"You're spoiling the mood?"  
>Ripley asked.<p>

"One does have a, job to do. I'd like to know why you were so insistent on having the bodies cremated."

"I get it - now that I'm in your cot, you think I owe you an answer."  
>Ripley said, with a hint of sarcasm as it laced her voice.<p>

"No, you owe me an answer and being in my bed has nothing to do with it."

"In hyper-sleep I had a bad dream...I don't want to discuss it. I just had to be sure what killed her - I made a mistake..."  
>Ripley lied, smoothly.<p>

"Yes, possibly."  
>Clemens replied, in compliance.<p>

"Maybe I made another mistake."  
>Ripley added.<p>

"How's that?"  
>Clemens asked.<p>

"Fraternizing with the prisoners. Physical contact. That's against the rules isn't it?"  
>Ripley answered.<p>

"Definitely. Who was the lucky fellow?"  
>Clemens asked.<p>

"You, dummy."  
>Ripley answered.<p>

"I'm not a prisoner."  
>Clemens eyed her uncertainly.<p>

"Then what about the bar code on the back of your head?"  
>She gestured.<p>

His hand went reflexively to the back of his skull.

"I suppose that does demand an explanation. But I don't think this is the moment. Sorry - we are rather spoiling things, aren't we?"  
>Clemens answered, before there was a buzz, that had elicited from the intercom in his room.<p>

"Clemens."  
>Aaron's voice came through the speaker.<p>

Upon hearing his name, Clemens moved close to the speaker, and he pressed a button on the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Aaron."

"Andrews wants you to report to Ventshaft Seventeen on the Second Quadrant. A.S.A.P. We've had an accident."  
>Aaron reported to him.<p>

Upon hearing that there was an accident in the ventilation shaft, Clemens raised one of his eyebrows.

"Something serious?"

"Yeah. You could call it that. One of the prisoners got diced."  
>Aaron answered, before the intercom clicked off.<p>

After hearing the _**'click'**_of the intercom, Clemens turned back to Ripley.

"I'm sorry...I have to go. Official duties."  
>Clemens apologized.<p>

"Maybe I should come."  
>Ripley suggested, as she started to lift herself up off of her bed.<p>

"Best not to - I don't think your presence will be appreciated by Superintendent Andrews. I'll be back."  
>Clemens answered, as he turned away, and he walked away.<p>

Ripley watched him go, and her facial expression was twisted up, obviously not very unhappy.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, as he knelt on the floor of the ventilation shaft, Clemens examined the remains of Murphy. Who was he kidding. There wasn't much to examine in the first place. As he surveyed the scene, he glanced around at the many stains that littered the motionless fans, as there were on the walls. Prisoner Frank Cain, had started to mop up. There was precious little to look at, and the fans had been shut down. Meanwhile, Andrews and Aaron looked on grimly.<p>

"He was a nutter...I gave him the assignment."  
>Aaron said, with a faint hint of apology laced into his voice.<p>

"No apologies, Mr. Aaron. It wasn't your fault."  
>Andrews said, as he waved off his apology.<p>

Clemens glanced up at Andrews, after he finished inspecting what was left of Murphy.

"Who was it?"  
>Andrews asked.<p>

"Murphy."  
>Clemens answered, in a heartbeat.<p>

"How do you know?"

Clemens pointed to something, strewn about in the shaft.  
>"That's his boot."<p>

"Not really much to say, is there? Death was instantaneous."  
>Clemens added.<p>

"No shit."  
>Aaron surveyed the widely scattered human debris with obvious distaste.<p>

"I take it he was pulled into the fan?"  
>Andrews asked.<p>

"A sudden rush of air I would imagine, except..."  
>Clemens started to say.<p>

"Right...almost happened to me once...four years ago...I always tell people...keep an eye out for the fans. Nobody listens."  
>Aaron commented, as he cut off Clemens in mid thought.<p>

"Except the fan was blowing."  
>Clemens finished.<p>

Clemens strolled up the duct tunnel, studying the walls. The bloodstains diminished gradually. There was a large recess in the left side of the tunnel and he knelt to peer inside. It was a typical ancillary storage chamber, long since cleaned out. As he started to rise and move on, something caught his eye and caused him to hesitate. It looked like a spill. Not blood. Some kind of chemical discoloration. The normally smooth metal surface was badly pitted. Noticing that Clemens had stopped, both Andrews and Aaron silently moved up behind him to see what he was inspecting.

"What's that?"  
>Aaron asked.<p>

"I really don't know..."  
>Clemens answered, as he straightened up, and Andrews pinned his medic with his gaze, who looked away, upon feeling it.<p>

Instantly, Andrews grew suspicious.

"I want to see you in my quarters in say...thirty minutes. If you please, Mr. Clemens."  
>Andrews commanded, as he turned around, and he shepherded Aaron towards the exit.<p>

Clemens lingered for a bit, as soon as he was 100% certain that Andrews was completely engrossed with the conclusion of the grisly cleanup, and the medic, returned to his examination of the corrosive burn.

* * *

><p>Hello all. Your author here. I have found the pdf versions of the novelizations, and I am going to do another version of these stories, only using dialogue and ideas from the novelization. I will get to that, after I have finished this movie, and the first one.<p> 


	11. Finding Bishop

_**"Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results." **_

* * *

><p>Ripley had returned to the infirmary, and she had told the others where she would be. This time, Kendall thought that she was going to go absolutely paranoid if she was stuck in the infirmary any longer. From how quickly Masey had agreed with her, she knew that she felt the same. She loved the Marines, Hicks especially, and she loved their company, but she was going to become a fucking lunatic if she stayed cooped up here for much longer.<p>

About 10 minutes later, it was as silent as a morgue inside of the EEV. The once intact consoles, were now shattered, and they clung to the walls like the Alien resin. Equipment was strewn about, where they had fallen from the braces, or where it had tumbled down from the cabinets. The pilot's chair was swung out on an angle, with nothing but the support shaft, and it was almost like a drunken glove. A single light illuminated the destroyed interior. Ripley, Kendall, and Masey were working inside the destroyed bulkhead, as they alternated using the laser cutter along with less intrusive tools. Masey had peeled away protective composite plate peeled away reluctantly to reveal a sealed panel beneath. Gratified, they went to work on the panel clips, and Ripley used a special tool to remove them one at a time. The panel itself was clearly labelled.

**FLIGHT RECORDER**

**DO NOT BREAK SEAL**

**OFFICIAL AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED ISA 445**

As soon as the last clip was snapped off, Kendall removed the panel and set it aside. Beneath, a smooth-surfaced black box sat snug inside a double-walled, specially cushioned compartment. The compartment was dry and clean, with no lingering smell to suggest that it had been violated by the disgusting salt water of the bay, from when they had crashed. Since she had spent so much time unlatching vents, Masey was able to release the latch on the side smoothly, and the face of the box slid aside as it revealed readouts, and flush-mounted buttons beneath the the protective shield. Ripley thumbed one, and several telltales lit up instantly. She touched it again, and they watched as they shut down.

The box slipped freely out of its compartment, and Ripley set it gently on the deck, next to the light, and she watched as all of their gazes roamed over the devastated interior of the emergency vehicle, as they tried to remember what they thought was their happy ending, but they also tried to remember the nightmare that they had woken up to. Hearing a sound behind them, they all jumped, but they slightly relaxed, when they saw that Clemens had paused in the cramped entrance, with an innocent boyish grin on his face, before he stepped into the chamber.

"You know, wandering about without an escort is really going to piss Superintendent Andrews off. Whatever the three of you are up to, putting yourself on his bad side isn't going to help."

"Screw him. What about the accident?"  
>Ripley's tone was intent, and her expression earnest.<p>

_**Accident? What kind of accident?**_

"Very bad, I'm afraid."  
>Clemens admitted, as he against some dangling wiring, but he backed off hastily when it threatened to come down around him.<br>"One of the prisoners has been killed."

This time, Kendall and Masey spoke up.  
>"How?"<p>

"It wasn't pretty. Sure you want to know?"  
>Clemens asked.<p>

Kendall and Masey glanced at each other, before they glanced over at Ripley.

"If you're worried about us fainting on you, you've got the wrong women. We've been through shit that you wouldn't believe."  
>Masey commented.<p>

"I thought as much. Just giving you the option. It happened in one of the operational air shafts. Poor silly bastard backed into a working two-metre high-speed fan. Splattered him all over the place. We had to scrape him off the walls."  
>Clemens explained, and neither of the women shuddered<p>

"I get the picture. It happens."  
>Ripley said, in a heartbeat.<p>

"Not here it doesn't. Andrews is ticked. It means he has to file a report."  
>Clemens added.<p>

"By communications beam?"  
>Kendall asked, as she shifted in her position.<p>

"No. No need for the expense. I imagine it'll go out with the next ship."  
>Clemens explained.<p>

"Then what's he worried about? Nobody'll read it for months."  
>Kendall said, with a shrug of her shoulders.<p>

"You'd have to know the superintendent to understand. He takes everything personal."  
>Clemens added, and this time, as if they had rehearsed when and how they were going to respond, Masey spoke up.<p>

"Too bad for him, especially considering his current employment."  
>Masey commented, with of her roll of her blue eyes, that had seemed to have lost all of their playful, childlike demeanor, since they had crash-landed here.<p>

Clemens nodded, as he looked about, he seemed to be engrossed in a thought.  
>"I found something at the accident site - just a bit away from where it happened - A mark, a burn... much like the one you found on the girl's cryotube."<p>

Hearing this, Ripley, Kenny, and Masey all glanced at each other, before they stared at Clemens, as he knelt down in front of the three women.

"I'm on your side. I want to help. But I need to know what's going on, or at least what you think is going on."

"I'm going to find out what happened here in the EEV, why we came down. If you really want to be helpful, find us a computer with audio capabilities so we can access this flight recorder."  
>Ripley said, as she once again ignored him, as her concern was regarding the box.<p>

"We don't have anything like that here."  
>Clemens answered.<p>

"What about Bishop?"  
>The trio of women asked together.<p>

"Bishop?"  
>Clemens asked, with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"The droid that crashed with us."  
>Ripley answered.<p>

"I'll point you three in the proper direction. I'm afraid I can't join you. I have an appointment."  
>Clemens informed, and he seemed a bit disheartened.<p>

"You seem really thrilled about your appointment, you know."  
>Kendall remarked.<p>

"It is with Superintendent Andrews."

"No wonder why you seem disheartened."  
>Kendall added, before he walked off, and they walked off in the opposite direction to find whatever remained of Bishop.<p>

* * *

><p>In the candle store-room, Prisoner Gregor helped Golic, Boggs and Rains load candles into over-sized backpacks. They had started to prepare to explore and forage among the abandoned mine shafts beneath the planet's surface.<p>

"There you are - this'll top you off. Golic, don't fidget about. What's all this damn food you've got in here -it's not properly wrapped."  
>Gregor remarked, as he watched in disgust, as Golic stuffed more and more food into his mouth.<p>

"What the hell does he ever do right?"  
>Boggs remarked in disgust.<p>

"Eat. He's got that down pretty good."  
>Rains answered, with an equal amount of disgust, before he turned to see that Dillon and Junior had appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Golic?"  
>Dillon asked.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Light a candle for Murphy, will you?"  
>Dillon asked.<p>

"Right. I'll light a thousand. He was a special friend. He never complained about me. Not once. I loved him. Did his head really get split into a million pieces? That's what they say..."  
>Golic started to say, before he and his two companions moved off into the dark.<p>

* * *

><p>In Andrews' quarters, Clemens and Andrews were seated across from each other at a small wooden table, as Andrews slowly poured tea.<p>

"Sugar?"  
>Andrews asked.<p>

"Thank you."

"Milk?"  
>Andrews asked once more.<p>

"Yes, please."

Just then, Andrews suddenly exploded.

"Listen to me, you piece of shit. You screw with me one more time and I'll cut you in half."  
>Andrews threatened.<p>

Meanwhile, Clemens remained very calm, and collected.  
>"I'm not sure I understand."<p>

"At 0-seven-hundred hours, I received word from the network. I may point out this is the first high-level communication this installation has ever received to my knowledge. They want that older woman looked after. They made it very clear - they consider her to be very high priority."  
>Andrews answered.<p>

"Why?"  
>Clemens asked, clearly interested now.<p>

"I have no idea - Why'd you let her out of the infirmary? This accident with Murphy is what happens when one of these dumb sons-of-bitches walks around with a hard-on."  
>Andrews replied, harshly.<p>

"I'm a doctor. Not a jailer."

"Don't hand me that. We both know exactly what you are..."

Obviously Andrews had drawn the line, and Clemens stood up, and he headed to the door. Now extremely pissed off, Andrews pounded his fist on the desk.

"Sit down!"  
>He barked.<p>

"I think it might be better if I left. I find you very unpleasant to be around."  
>Clemens retorted, with an equal amount of coolness.<p>

"You do? Isn't that lovely. Consider this, Mr. Clemens. Perhaps you'd like me to explain your sordid history to your new friend, Lieutenant Ellen Ripley? For her personal edification, of course..."  
>Andrews threatened, before he paused.<br>"Now sit the hell down."

With that in mind, Clemens returned to his chair

"I don't like you. You're unpredictable, insolent, possibly dangerous. You question everything and spend too much time alone. Always a bad sign. If I didn't need a medical officer, I wouldn't let you within light years of this operation."  
>Andrews said, truthfully.<p>

"I'm very grateful."  
>Clemens said, sarcastically.<p>

"Keep your sarcasms to yourself. Now, is there anything I should know?"  
>Andrews asked.<p>

"About what?"

"About the older woman. Don't play with me, Mr. Clemens. You spend every second you can with her: And I have my suspicions that not all of your concerns with her are medical...Has she said anything to you?Anything about where she's from? What her mission is? What the hell she was doing in an EEV?"  
>Andrews pressed, as he started to pace around in his small office.<p>

"She told me she, along with her daughter, were part of a combat team that came to grief. I assume beyond that it's all classified. I haven't pressed her for more."  
>Clemens answered.<p>

"That's all?"  
>Andrews asked.<p>

"Yes."

"Nothing more?"  
>Andrews questioned.<p>

"No."  
>Clemens answered, coolly.<p>

"You're sure?"

"Very sure."

"Get out of here."  
>Andrews ordered.<p>

Obviously very relieved by this particular order, Clemens rose from his seat, and he headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen by the time, Kendall, Masey, and Ripley reached the garbage dump. As the wind shrieked, it whipped mercilessly at their loose clothing, and at the measly wisps of Kendall's, and Masey's chopped hair. They glanced at the gigantic pit as it stood open to the roaring sky. It was piled high with everything the prisoners have discarded. On the top of a mountain, there lay rusted engines, pneumatic drills and other equipment<p>

The three of them split up, as they rummaged through the miles of wiring, tubing and parts, as the harsh night wind stung their eyes. They stopped for a minute, before they all glanced up, in scary synchronization. They saw a hand, which stuck out of some wiring. When they realized what they were looking at, they all started to dig through the refuse at a fast pace. Finally, they unearthed the remains of Bishop. The android. Their friend. He was a shambles. Most of his face and lower jaw were gone. Parts of his neck, left shoulder and back were intact. At the rear of his mouth was a small speaker. They all grabbed some wire, and they stuffed it into a bag.

An arm suddenly came from behind and grabbed Ripley around the neck. Another arm grabbed her shoulders. Both Masey and Kendall were grabbed by their hair, and they were pulled from the pile. Both of the younger women were thrown onto the ground, and when they tried to rise, a weight was put upon them, as their shirts were fumbled with, and tugged at. Kendall went to shout, before two hands wrapped around her throat. She kicked the prisoner on top of her, but this pissed them off even more, and the next thing that she knew, she was lifted from the ground, and her back smacked one of the cement walls. Her hands went to her throat, as she tried to pry the burly hands off of her throat.

Masey, who had managed to pull off the prisoners that had attacked her, hit the prisoner that had Kendall pinned, with a spare piece of garbage, and he brandished a knife, and he hit her away. Kendall glanced down, as a small, thin line was on the side of her neck. Her head was lobbed over to the side, but she was breathing. That was the important thing right now.

As Ripley struggled, another prisoner appeared, and he started to advance on her. Ellen broke free of the arms that imprisoned her, punched the prisoner, before she kicked him in the balls. But, an even larger prisoner appeared. It was Junior. He grabbed her, spread eagled her over a pipe rail, and two other prisoners appeared just behind him.

Kendall felt her windpipe to close off, and she felt her heartrate speed up even more than normal. Her attempts to pry the hands off her throat were impractical. Her kicks grew weaker and weaker. If she didn't get his hands off of her soon enough, she was going to pass out, or she was going to die. Truth be told, she would have preferred to die, than to pass out, and let these prisoners have their way with her. She tried to hit them one more time, but that only earned her a punch to her breastbone, and that was when she heard the stomach-wrenching crack of one of her ribs breaking.

Just then, Dillon materialized out of the dark.

"Knock it off."  
>Dillon warned.<p>

"Jump in the saddle man. You wanna go first?"  
>Junior asked, as he completely ignored Dillon's warning.<p>

"I said knock it off."  
>Dillon repeated.<p>

"Hey what's it to you, man?"

"It's wrong."

"Fuck you."  
>Junior snapped, and as if on cue, Dillon smacked the two prisoners in the back.<p>

Junior tried to belt Dillon, who in turn, punched him, before he grabbed a metal bar, and he cracked Junior twice over the head with it, the second blow made him drop like a fly to the ground. As they saw what was about to befall them, the other prisoners cowered. Dillon struck them again, before he glanced at Ripley, who had been dropped into a corner.

"You okay?"  
>Dillon asked.<p>

"Yeah. Nothing hurt but my feelings."  
>Ripley remarked.<p>

"Take off. I've got to re-educate some of the brothers. We're gonna discuss some matters of the spirit."  
>Dillon told her, before he turned, and he hit one of the other prisoners.<p>

Obeying, Ripley picked up the bag with Bishop's parts and started to go. As she passed one of the prisoners, she stopped, before she boxed him straight in the mouth.

Kendall turned her head, when she heard the sound of metal against skin, and she saw Dillon. Someone had hit the prisoner that had her detained by her neck, and she collapsed into a heaving pile. She felt someone try to help her up, but considering what she had just endured, she went to hit them, before she saw that this time, this particular prisoner, was not going to hurt her, or do anything else to her. In fact, he was supporting Masey, who seemed to be dipping in and out of consciousness. The prisoner offered her his hand, to help her stand. She eyed him warily, before Kendall grasped his hand, and she pulled herself up.

The new trio made their way back to the infirmary, but before they entered, Kendall leaned herself against the doorframe, as she tried to steady herself. When she got her wits about her, Kenny carefully made her way into the room. The frightened Lieutenant thought that Hicks was asleep, so she carefully slipped down onto the bed. But, to her much dismay, as soon as her back touched the bed, she felt a pain in the middle of her chest, where she had been hit, and she lightly placed her hand on her chest, and she felt that it was tight. It was bruising. She felt the bed slightly dip beside her, and she turned her head, gingerly to see Hicks.

"You okay there, kiddo?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine."  
>Kendall lied through her teeth, hoping that the Corporal didn't see through her white lie.<p>

Though, to her much distaste, he did. He wasn't stupid. He had seen her stumble in, in obvious pain.

"Really? Heard that there was an incident at the garbage dump?"  
>He hinted, with a raise of his eyebrow.<p>

"How did you hear about that?"

Without lifting his head from the pillow, Hicks gestured over to where Masey lay, on her side, with the cut facing up. Hudson, was laying beside her, as he carefully dabbed at it.

Shuddering at the memory, Kendall pulled the thin blanket up over her neck, where a deep purple bruise had started to form on her neck. Noticing her sudden move, Hicks went to carefully move the blanket, which only caused her bring it up more.

"Your lying hasn't improved. Look at me, kiddo."

Kendall slightly poked her head up from the blanket, to peer at him.

"Rae. Move the blanket from your neck."

Kendall moved it slightly from her neck, but she still avoided him.

"Kendall..."  
>His finger hooked underneath her chin, and he carefully tilted her head up, to see her neck, and upon seeing the bruise on her neck, his grey eyes clouded over in pain for this girl, and also in anger that someone would do this to her.<p>

"Did they do anything else to you?"  
>This time, his tone was slightly harsh, but gentle all the time.<p>

Kendall shook her head, furiously, but she winced afterwards.

"I thought-I thought that they were going to-"  
>She started to say, before she trailed off.<p>

She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Dillon and that other prisoner had not stepped in when they did.

Hearing footsteps, Kendall carefully rolled over to see Vasquez. The former SmartGun operator went to say something to her, before she noticed the bruising.

"What happened to you, Snow White?"  
>Her glance went to Hicks, which was instinct, since he spent so much time with her, but the injured Corporal held his hands up in defense.<p>

"You think I'd do that to her?"

"He didn't do anything to me, Vasquez. Masey, Ripley, and I went to go look for whatever remained of Bishop, and we were attacked by the other prisoners..."  
>Kendall explained, before she pulled the blanket closer around her frame.<br>"What happened to Gorman?"

"The medic says that the crash broke his Adam's apple, so the gilipollas can't speak a word."  
>Came Vasquez's reply, before she went to talk to Hudson.<p>

Kendall nodded, before she glanced over at Hicks.

"I-I-I thought that they were going to-"  
>She tried to say once more, before she looked away, in fear of crying.<p>

Feeling pity for her, Hicks went to hold her, and as soon as his hand rested on her shoulder, she turned around, and she hid her face into his neck, as she trembled. Just like she did, after they had saved her and Newt from the FaceHuggers back on LV-426. Her fingers gripped the fabric of the shirt that he wore, as she tried to calm herself down. She felt his chin rest on top of her head, as he rubbed her back, to calm her down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I have decided, that after I finished doing the movie versions of these stories, I will use the novelization adaptation of it. There is more dialogue for the characters, and it does the movie credit. What do you guys think I should do?<em>**


	12. Terror In The Dark

_**"Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." **_

* * *

><p>Deep within the unexplored vastness of the complex. It was as black as night. The only light source that was given, was the light that had illuminated from Golic's torch. The convict eyeballed a sign on the wall that was before him. Meanwhile, behind him Rains lit a candle, and afterwards, he knelt down, and he placed it in a row that seemed to crawl away forever into the dark. The flickering light of the candle revealed a hallway, a very long hall at that. The sign on the wall just above Golic read:<p>

**TOXIC WASTE DISPOSAL**

**THIS SPACE HERMETICALLY SEALED**

Boggs glanced back at Rains, before he knelt, and he studied a map that lay at his feet. When he spoke, his voice echoed and re-echoed off the concrete walls.

"How many?"  
>Boggs asked.<p>

"This makes a hundred and eighty-six."  
>Rains said, as he checked his notes.<p>

Golic shoved some food in his mouth and chewed, noisily. He stepped over to an abandoned cigarette machine, kicked the lock off with a bang, and he began to load packs of cigarettes into his duffel. Irritated, Boggs turned on him.

"Can't you work quietly? I'm tryin to figure how big this compartment is. I can't think with all the goddamn noise you're making."  
>Boggs snapped.<p>

"You're not supposed to swear."  
>Rains warned.<p>

"Sorry.."  
>Boggs said, apologetically, just as Golic swallowed his food.<p>

"Now...we've circled this entire compartment once."  
>Boggs said, before he turned to Rains.<br>"How many candles, again?"

Boggs didn't get an answer. He, glanced sideways at Rains, who scratched himself furiously, as he stared, fixated down the row of flickering candles. Golic followed his line of sight. Something very bizzare had started to happen. Every few seconds, one of the candles went out.

"What the shit is doing that?"  
>Boggs cursed.<p>

"You're not supposed to swear."  
>Golic reminded.<p>

"Shut up. It's okay to say shit. It's not against God."  
>Boggs snapped.<p>

"What the hell is going on with the candles?"  
>Rains asked.<p>

The three prisoners held their torches high in the air as they tried to see what was going on before them. Whatever was snuffing out the candles was too far down the hallway to be illuminated by the torches.

"Must be a wind from one of the ventshafts...backwash from the closest circulating unit. If all the candles go out, how're we going to know where we are?"  
>Boggs suggested.<p>

"Somebody will have to go back and re-re-light 'em..."  
>Rains said, nervously, before there was a pause.<br>"I guess I'm nominated..."

"Give him your torch."  
>Boggs ordered, as he turned to Golic, who in turn, handed Rains his torch.<p>

Cautiously, Rains moved down the line of candles, while his companions receded away in the distance. His footsteps echoed inside the silent hallway. Behind him, he could hear Boggs.

"Watch your step."

The words echoed and reverberated within the enclosed space. As Rains continued to move forward, he started to sweat. Just ahead of him, another candle was snuffed out. Golic and Boggs were a long ways behind him, now. Only three more candles to go, and beyond that, there was nothing but a black hole. Rains stopped at the last flickering candle, and he raised his torch high up in the air. There was nothing there. Upon seeing nothing, Rains had started to relax, in obvious relief. That was before he realized that there was a massive mound of blackness that was off to his right. It was not reflecting the light of his torch. This had scared him a bit, but what really freaked out the jailer was the fact that it had started to move. It was the Alien, as it rose up directly in front of Rains. It was now a fully matured creature. It moved with the speed of a big cat, and because of its speed, in one blurred motion, it was upon him, and it tore open his chest, and left a gaping hole in his abdomen. The last thing that Rains heard before his death, was his own scream.

* * *

><p>Three hundred yards behind, Boggs and Golic heard Rains' agonized cry and they watched as the torch flickered out. Suddenly extremely panicked, Boggs grabbed the torch and took off in the opposite direction, and following suit, Golic charged after him. They rounded corners, as they charged through the blackness, as they ran through a maze of ink-black passageways. Their footsteps reverberated off of the walls, as they ran. As he finally managed to catch up with Boggs, Golic took back his torch. Both of the men were exhausted, completely lost in the dark, out of breath, and unable to speak. As he tried to collect himself, Golic stared around, and just ahead of him, he saw the candles as they flickered in the dark.<p>

"We ran in a circle. We're back..."  
>Boggs said, exasperatedly.<p>

Boggs lit the torch, and he peered about in the dark. He glanced down, and to his horror, there was something leaning against the wall, covered with blood. It was Rains, as he stared stared blankly ahead, at nothing in particular, a look of objective terror, that was forever frozen on his face. Upon the sight, Boggs started to get sick, but he never got a chance to finish. He glanced up at the ceiling, and Golic saw the Alien, as it perched itself on the wall above Boggs, like a spider. At the speed of thought, it leaned down, ready to pounce on Boggs. Following Golic's glance, Boggs looked up, and he saw the Alien, but it was too late. It leaned down, and it grabbed Boggs by the head, and pulled him up.

"Get this fucking thing off me!"  
>Boggs shouted, as he started to kick at the wall, and shout more obscenities.<p>

The Alien, slashed him, and Boggs lifeless head was cocked back, a look of utter horror fixated on his face. Blood flew everywhere, and it splattered Golic in the face. His tunic drenched in the scarlet blood. Paralyzed with fear, Golic watched as the Alien hurled Bogg's helpless body against the wall, and as it still hung from the on top of the perch on the wall, it stopped what it was doing, and it turned to Golic, blood smeared on its face. As he screamed like a banshee, with his torch in hand, Golic ran away into the echoing dark, screaming all the way.


	13. Learning the Truth

_**"A lie can travel half way around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes."**_

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, Ripley set the bag that contained the remains of Bishop, and she silently stepped over to where the other survivors lay asleep. Her eyes ran over them, before they landed on Kendall, who had her face buried into Hicks' neck, her fingers now loosely still gripped the fabric of his shirt. A half-smile graced her lips, before she glanced at Masey, who lay asleep beside Hudson, the cut on her throat had broken open, and blood slowly trickled from the wound.<p>

Sighing, she walked off, to another bed, and she pulled the curtain across the rack. Alone, she studied the remains of Bishop. There was a battery pack in his left shoulder, and so she checked the connections, and a spark sizzled. Using a cable, she connected a terminal in Bishop's smashed thorax to the black flight recorder. Instantly, Bishop's one eye blinked. A garbled sound came out of the small speaker at the back of his mouth. She shoved her hand into his throat, as she gave him an adjustment, and Bishop's voice suddenly became audible.

"Ripley."  
>Came Bishop's garbled voice.<p>

"Hello, Bishop. Can you feel anything?"  
>Ripley asked, quietly, as not to awaken the other sleeping survivors.<p>

"Yes. My legs hurt."  
>Bishop replied, with a grim smile.<p>

"I'm sorry that -"  
>Ripley started to say, but Bishop cut her off.<p>

"It's okay. I'm just a glorified toaster. How are you? How are the others? I like your new haircut..."  
>Bishop said, before the tables turned, and Ripley cut him off.<p>

"Can you access the data on the flight recorder?"  
>Ripley asked.<p>

"No problem."

She plugged the black box into a connection, and wired it to his head. Bishop's one good eye opened and closed. What remained of his forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"I'm home."  
>Bishop said, quietly.<p>

"What happened on the Sulaco? Why were the cryo-rubes ejected?"  
>Ripley asked, anxious for an answer.<p>

Seconds passed, before the sound of the female voice that had been heard aboard the Sulaco prior to the separation came out of Bishop's voice box.

Then, the sound of the female voice heard aboard the Sulaco just prior to separation, comes out of Bishop's voice box.  
>"Fire in cryogenic compartment. Repeat. Fire in cryogenic compartment. All personnel report to -"<p>

"What started the fire, Bishop?"  
>Ripley asked, and when there came no response, she asked him again.<br>"Can you hear me?"

"The fire was electrical. It was in the subflooring..."  
>Bishop answered.<p>

"Did sensors detect any moving life forms on the ship prior to separation?"  
>Ripley pressed.<p>

"It's very dark here, Ripley. I'm not what I used to be."  
>Bishop mumbled.<p>

"Just tell me - does the recorder indicate anything? Was there an Alien on board?"  
>Ripley asked, as she dreaded the answer.<p>

An eternity had passed, before Ripley got her dreadful answer.

"Yes ."  
>Bishop answered.<p>

"Is it still on the Sulaco or did it come with us on the EEV?"

"It was with us all the way."  
>Bishop informed her.<p>

"Does the company know?"  
>Ripley urged.<p>

"The company knows everything that happened on the ship. It all goes into the computer and gets sent back to the network."  
>Bishop stated.<p>

"And they want it?"  
>Ripley inquired.<p>

"I don't know. I'm not feeling very well. I wish I could help you but I'm really not good for much."  
>Bishop confessed.<p>

"Look - maybe if I ever get out of here, they can wire you up again."  
>Ripley suggested.<p>

"No. I'm tired. Do me a favor. Just disconnect me. I can be re-worked but I'll never be top of the line again. I'd rather be nothing."  
>Bishop softly commanded.<p>

"You're sure?"  
>Ripley asked, carefully.<p>

"Do it for me, Ripley."  
>Bishop said, decisively.<p>

Agreeing, Ripley pulled the wires, and Bishop's head lolled over onto the side. Ripley stared at the detached android, as she thought about the grim news that she had just been given. An Alien was here. It was probably was what had caused the death of that prisoner, who had 'backed' into the fan.


	14. No Weapons

_**"In your darkest hour, never worry that there is no hope for the future. The most extraordinary thing about this life is that **__**YOU**__** are the author of your own destiny, and you get to decide what's in the next chapter."**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the messhall, Golic was seated, alone, as he ate Rice Krispies from a bowl. He was extremely battered, blood-smeared, and pretty pissed off. Eric the Cook entered the messhall, with a stack of plates in hand, and he was so startled at the sight of Golic, he dropped the armful of plates.<p>

"Golic?"  
>Eric asked, cautiously, and that was when Golic turned around, and he stared at the cook, face covered in blood, and he sent him a sickening grin.<p>

Moments later, Dillon, Andrews, Aaron, Clemens, Morse, and Arthur entered the mess hall, with Eric, and they quietly came up behind him, and they almost tackled the estranged convict into a strait-jacket.

* * *

><p>Back in the infirmary, Ripley was still behind the curtain, with the dismanteled Bishop, and upon hearing a commotion, she gently parted the curtains, and she watched as Dillon, Andrews, Aaron, and Clemens entered with Golic in a strait-jacket, and they tied him down to a bed, beside Kendall and Hicks. The other survivors had scrambled back from the scene, as they watched Golic, who was still covered in blood and gore, while Clemens tried to attend to him. From the sudden move, caused more strain of Masey's neck, so she had ripped off a section of her shirt near her abdomen, and she held it there. The same had happened with Kendall. She rested her hand on her chest, as she took slow breaths, to try and relax herself.<p>

"The dragon did it. It wasn't me. Slaughtered 'em like pigs. It feeds on flesh. Why do I get blamed for everything? Nobody can stop it."  
>Golic raved, hysterically.<p>

Hearing the word _**'dragon',**_ the group glanced around at each other. One of those things had stowed away on the Sulaco, and that was why they were here. They had been rejected because of this thing, that they thought that they had destroyed all of them when the Atmosphere Processing Station had exploded. Masey and Hudson shared a glance. The Queen had ripped off her egg-sac when she chased them to the elevator. **_How could she have laid another egg on the Sulaco, if her egg-sac had been destroyed in the explosion?_**

"What about Boggs and Rains?"  
>Dillon asked, as he knelt down beside the estranged convict.<p>

"I didn't do it. They just got slaughtered...It wasn't me."  
>Golic continued to protest.<p>

"Stark raving mad. I'm not saying it was anyone's fault, but he should have been chained up."  
>Andrews commented.<p>

"You called it, sir. Mad as a fuckin' hatter."  
>Aaron said, as he agreed with his boss, as usual.<p>

"Keep him separated from the rest, I don't want him causing a panic. Clemens, sedate this poor idiot."  
>Andrews ordered.<p>

"Not until we know about the brothers..."  
>Dillon interjected, before he turned to Golic once more.<p>

"Now pull yourself together, man, talk to me. Where are the brothers?"  
>Dillon asked.<p>

"I didn't do it!?"  
>Golic persisted.<p>

"Hopeless. You're not to get an thing out of him...We'll have to send out a search team. I'm afraid we have to assume that there is a very good chance this simple bastard has murdered them."  
>Andrews commented, in a heartbeat, and a shake of his head.<p>

"You don't know that. He's never lied to me. He's crazy. He's a fool. But he's not a liar."  
>Dillon said, as he defended the restrained prisoner.<p>

Just then, when Kendall was about to open her mouth, Ripley stepped through the curtains, and all eyes turned to her.

"There's a good chance he's telling the truth. I need to talk to him about this dragon -"  
>Ripley said, as she glanced at Andrews for confirmation<p>

"You're not talking to anyone Lieutenant. I am not interested in your opinions because you are not in full possession of the facts. This man is a convicted multiple murderer - known for particularly brutal and ghastly crimes -"  
>Andrews started to explain, before Golic hysterically cut him off once more.<p>

"I didn't do it!"

"Isn't that right, Mr. Dillon?"  
>Andrews asked, as he ignored Golic's hysterical cries.<p>

"Yeah, that part is right."  
>Dillon said, without hesitation.<p>

"We need to talk to you. It's important."  
>Kendall interrupted, which elicited some nods from the others, who knew exactly what they were dealing with.<p>

"When I have finished with my official duties I'll be quite pleased to have a little chat with all of you. Yes?"  
>Andrews said, with a hint of a snarky tone to his voice.<p>

* * *

><p>Minutes later, inside Andrews' quarters, Andrews and the survivors faced off. Aaron stood against a back wall, as he listened intently, and he watched as Andrews leaned very close to Ellen and Kendall's faces.<p>

"Let me see if I have this correct, Lieutenants. It's an eight foot insect of some kind with acid for blood and it arrived on your spaceship. It kills on sight and is generally unpleasant. And, of course, you expect me to accept all this on your words."  
>Andrews said, and from the tone in his voice, it sounded though as if he was mocking them.<p>

"No. We don't expect anything."  
>Kendall said, as she carefully crossed her arms across her chest.<p>

"Quite a story. Yes, Mr. Aaron?"  
>Andrews mocked, as he turned to face Aaron.<p>

"Right, sir. That's a beauty. Never heard anything like it, sir."  
>Aaron said, in agreement.<p>

"I expect not...Tell me, Lieutenant, what would you suggest we do?"  
>Andrews asked, as he turned back to the two of them.<p>

"What kind of weapons have you got?"  
>Ripley asked.<p>

"This is a prison. It is not a good idea to allow prisoners access to firearms."  
>Andrews answered.<p>

"What keeps them from killing you?"  
>Kendall asked, with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Fear. No way to escape. The company would kill them when the supply ship comes around."  
>Andrews answered, nonchalantly.<p>

"This is a maximum security prison, and you have no weapons of any kind?"  
>Masey asked, as she stepped out from behind the Ripley's, and she stood in between Ellen and Kendall.<p>

"We have some carving knives in the abattoir, a few more in the mess hall. Some fire axes scattered about the place - nothing terribly formidable."

"That's all?"  
>The other survivors piped up from behind.<p>

"We're on the honor system."  
>Andrews answered.<p>

"Wait. So you're telling us, that if the criminals tried to kill you, you would have no weapons to defend yourself. The supply ship comes around ever six months, so you would be completely defenseless against them."  
>Hicks said, and this was the first time that he had spoken to someone else besides the survivors, and Clemens.<p>

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"Then we're fucked."  
>Ripley said, as she leaned close to Andrews face.<p>

Behind her, she could hear Vasquez as she murmured a strung of curse words under her breath, a fair compilation of English and Spanish.

"No. You're fucked. Confined to the infirmary. Quarantined. I think you'll be safe from any large nasty beasts while you re in there. Right? Mr. Aaron will escort you."  
>Andrews snapped.<p>

Knowing that he would not believe them, the group backed off slightly, and Kendall gnawed her bottom lip from saying anything else. This thing was loose down here, and by the time they realized what was going on, they would all be dead. Ripley was right. They were _**fucked.**_


	15. Scared Shitless

_**"Don't be **__**AFRAID**__** of being scared. To be afraid is a sign of common sense. Only complete idiots are not afraid of anything." **_

* * *

><p>Back in the infirmary, Ripley was seated on a cot, very sullen, and angry.<p>

"Let's all report to the Mess Hall. Mr. Andrews wants a meeting. Mess Hall, right away, gang..."  
>Aaron's voice rang through the intercom system that was wired all throughout the prison.<p>

"Isn't there any way off here? Some damn way to escape?"  
>Ripley asked, as hope slightly filled her voice.<p>

"Sorry. No way out. A supply ship comes once every six months."  
>Clemens reminded her.<p>

"That's it?"  
>Ripley asked, as the hope that had once been building up inside of her, slowly receded into nothing.<p>

"They are sending someone to pick you up and investigate this whole mess. Quite soon, I gather."  
>Clemens added, when he noticed how distraught she had become.<p>

"Really? What's soon?"  
>Ripley asked, clearly intrigued at this news.<p>

"I don't know. No one's ever been in a hurry to get here before..."  
>Clemens answered, before he chose his next choice of words very carefully.<p>

"Do you want to tell me what your group and Andrews talked about?"  
>He asked, after a brief pause.<p>

"No I don't. You'd just think I was crazy."  
>Ripley answered, as she shook her head.<p>

Meanwhile, Golic was still tied down to the bed from the previous night, and he stared at the wall ahead of him. He had gone completely catatonic, and he wore a primitive looking straitjacket.

"That's a bit uncharitable - How are you feeling?"  
>Clemens asked, as he dropped the subject, as quickly as he had brought it up.<p>

"Not so hot. Sick to my stomach. And pissed off."  
>Ripley answered, in a heartbeat.<p>

"Shock. Not unexpected, given the circumstances."  
>Clemens concluded, as his thoughts turned medical, as he examined her throat, before he checked her glands.<p>

"I'd best give you another cocktail."  
>Clemens said, decisively, before he turned to his side table of medical supplies.<p>

"I don't know why people blame me for things. Weird, isn't it. It's not like I'm perfect or something but, sweet William, I don't see where some people come off always blaming others for life's little problems."  
>Golic mumbled, from his <strong><em>'seated'<em>**imprisonment.

Back over at Ripley's cot, Clemens filled a syringe, with a liquid.

"That's quite profound. Thank you, Golic."  
>Clemens said, without even looking at the convict.<p>

In his straitjacket, Golic stared at nothing, before he turned and he grinned at Ripley. In obvious discomfort, she looked away.

On the other side of the room, the survivors from Hadley's Hope had made themselves comfortable, far away from Golic. Masey was making small conversation with Hudson, and Vasquez, while Kendall was seated upright, beside Hicks, as she cleaned whatever dirt had managed to get caught in the acid wound in the side of his face, with a gentle swabbing of a cloth.

"Are you married?"  
>Golic asked, out of the blue, with his attention now on the others.<p>

Kendall turned her head to glance at him, before she glanced around to see if he was talking to someone else.

"Me?"  
>She asked, quietly.<p>

"You should get married. Have kids...pretty girl. I know lots of 'em. Back home. They always liked me."  
>Golic started to say, before he trailed off.<p>

"You're gonna die too."  
>He stated, before he started to whistle.<p>

Kendall gnawed the inside of her cheek, as she considered what he had just said. Not about her being a pretty girl, and getting married, and having kids. Not that, but when he stated that she was going to die as well. At least the nightmares would stop. No more waking up, screaming. No more inquests. No more questions. Just death. She could see Amy, and the crew of the Nostromo, and the Marines that had not survived. She could see Newt. She could see all of them, and she would never have to deal with those things ever again.

"Are you?"  
>She heard Hicks ask, and she glanced down at the Marine, who was staring at her, intently, as he awaited her answer.<p>

"What?"  
>She asked, as she continued to gingerly clean his wound.<p>

"Married?"  
>He clarified, and a small smirk graced Kendall's lips.<p>

"Why? Jealous if I was?"  
>She jibed, which made the Corporal's cheeks flare.<p>

"Just curious."  
>He said, and Kendall smiled.<p>

"You don't have to worry about that. I may be 26, but I'm not married. Promise."  
>She promised, as she carefully kissed his palm, before she went back to cleaning his face.<p>

Considering something, Clemens glanced down at his current patient.

"Are you?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Am I what?"  
>Ripley asked, confused at the sudden question.<p>

"Married?"

"Why?"  
>She asked, curious to know why that was relevant at this point in time.<p>

"I was just wondering, on how you could not be married, and have a daughter."

"It is possible for that to happen, you know?"  
>Ripley answered, slightly defensively.<p>

"Alright. Just curious."  
>Clemens answered, as he approached her with the syringe.<p>

"How about leveling with me?"  
>Ripley asked, suddenly.<p>

"Could you be a little more specific?"  
>Clemens wondered.<p>

"When I asked you how you got assigned here, you avoided the question. When I asked you about the prison id...tattoo on the back of your head, you ducked me again..."  
>Ripley specified.<p>

"It's a long sad story. A bit melodramatic."  
>Clemens answered, with a shrug of his shoulders.<p>

"Entertain me."

"If you insist..."  
>Clemens started, as he placed the syringe down, and he sat down beside her.<p>

"...after my student years, despite the fact that I had secretly become addicted to Morphine, I was considered most promising. A man with a future. While I was on my first residency, I did a 36-hour stretch in an E.R., went out, got more than slightly drunk, then got called back to duty after a boiler had blown on a fuel stationed. Thirty patients. Eleven of them died when I prescribed the wrong dosage of pain killer. I got seven years in prison and my licensed reduced to a 3-C. While in prison I kicked my habit. And here I am."  
>Clemens finished.<p>

"I'm sorry."  
>Ripley apologized.<p>

"About what happened? Yes, so am I. I'm sure that the eleven people I killed had promising careers as well. About the prison sentence, no, I deserved it."  
>Clemens said, truthfully.<p>

"Did you serve time here?"  
>Ripley asked.<p>

"Yes, and I got to know this motley crew quite well. So when they stayed. I stayed. Nobody else would employ me."  
>The medic answered, before he stood up, to give Ripley her shot.<p>

"So, do you will trust me with a needle?"  
>Clemens asked, as he picked up the needle.<p>

Ripley nodded, as she held her arm for him to inject her with the needle, and seeing as though she was willing to help him out, Clemens injected the needle into her arm, and Ripley glanced up at him. Behind the curtain, a dark shadow dropped from the ceiling, silently, as it landed in a crouch, before it stood up in its full height. It seemed to be at least eight feet tall, and its big, black, shiny, dome-shaped head moved into the light, before it moved towards her, its cable-like arms held out at it side, as it moved out of sync with its feet. Ripley was agape, as she opened her mouth to cry out, but no sound elicited from her mouth.

The Alien moved up right behind Clemens, and the medic should have been able to feel its breath on his neck, but it seemed as though he did not. Seeing that Ripley's gaze was behind him, he turned to see what she was fixated on, but it was too late. Ripley recoiled back, and the needle slipped out from her arm. The Alien grabbed Clemens by the head, and he was lifted up from the ground, and into the air. The other survivors, had frozen, in complete shock and horror when they found out that one of those things had actually stowed away on the Sulaco, and on their EEV.

Golic was in complete hysteria, as he struggled against the straitjacket, and the strap from the bed, that kept him down. Clemens struggled against the grip of the Alien, but it did him no good, for the grip of the Alien was much too strong for the medic. His legs kicked over the side table, and the medicines spilled, and syringes broke as soon as they hit the ground. After a struggle, the fanged maw of the Xenomorph extended, before it made contact with Clemens head, and blood splattered everywhere. Seeing as though the Alien was a bit preoccupied, both Kendall and Masey both quietly slid from the bed, and they tried to reach Ripley, who had been pushed off of the bed, by a thrashing Clemens.

"Ripley!"  
>Came Kendall's shouted whisper, as she extended a hand to her mother, but Ripley was frozen in place.<p>

Just then, she heard a pair of heavy footsteps that were all too familiar to her, and she froze in place. Without even turning her head, from the corner of her eye, she could see the Xenomorph, as it slowly made its way over to the two of them. In a frantic scramble, both of the girls crawled backwards, until their backs hit the nearby wall, both of them breathing extremely hard, as they tried to look for a way to escape this impending doom. Both of them could feel its breath on their skin, which caused goosebumps to appear on their arms, legs, and chest, as they tried to flatten themselves more against the wall, as if they wanted to be taken by the wall, and disappear, to escape their fate.

Their mouths were open as if they tried to scream, but they found it very hard to do so. It leaned close to their heads, and they recoiled, as their cheeks on the opposite sides their faces was tightly pressed against the cold tile wall. The haunting hissing sound escaped from the Alien, before something caught its attention, and it recoiled away from them, and made its way over to Ripley, who had also pressed her body against the wall. It too hissed near her, before it stopped, as if it sensed something was there, before it glanced back at the two girls that were scared shitless, before it took Clemens body, and it disappeared back into the ventilation.

Kendall felt someone grasp her hand tightly, and that was when she looked over to see Masey, who was white as a sheet, and her grip on her hand was like a vice. Kendall opened her mouth to say something, before she felt herself trying to get air into her lungs. During that whole ordeal, she didn't even breath, she was still getting over the shock. She heard someone slide in front of her, and someone had managed to pry Masey's hand off of hers, before she felt someone grasp her forearms, and that was when she snapped back to reality. Her body shook furiously, and she felt her hands grow extremely clammy, and that was when she felt the breath return to her lungs.

"You okay, kiddo?"  
>She heard Hicks ask, and before she knew it, she had thrown her arms around his neck, and she hid her face into his neck, as she continued to shake.<p>

She heard a few quiet, shaky sobs, and she glanced at Masey, who seemed to be as white as a sheet, as she tried to get her bearings about her.

Meanwhile, Ripley was still trying to get her wits about her, her mouth agape, scared absolutely shitless at what had just happened.


	16. A Different Kind Of Xenomorph

_**"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up" **_

In the mess hall, Andrews stood before the assembled prisoners, and Aaron was seated nearby, while Dillon stood in the center of the hall.

"All rise, all pray. Blessed is the Lord."  
>Dillon started, and all the prisoners rose, as they struck up a reverent attitude.<p>

"Give us the strength, Oh Lord, to endure. We recognize we are poor sinners in the hands of an angry God. Let the circle be unbroken -until the day. Amen."  
>Dillon proclaimed, and all of the prisoners raised their right fist in the air.<p>

"What the fuck is happening here? What is this bullshit?! What's coming down!? We got murder! We got rape! We got brother's in trouble! I don't want no more bullshit around here! We got problems...We stand together."  
>Dillon snapped, and none of the prisoners said a word.<p>

After Dillon's 'rant', Andrews began, after he ceremoniously cleared his throat.

"Yes - thank you, Mr. Dillon. All right, once gain this is rumor control. Here are the facts. At 0-four-hundred hours, prisoner Murphy, through carelessness on his part, was found dead in vent shaft seventeen. From the evidence gathered on the spot, he seems to have been caught by a strong air draft and got blown into the ventilator fan..."  
>Andrews spoke, as he moved around the large room.<p>

"At 0-four-hundred hours, Prisoners Boggs, Rains and Golic left on a routine foraging mission into the underground network - at about 0-seven-hundred hours, prisoner Golic re-appeared in a deranged state. Prisoner Boggs and Rains are missing. Unfortunately, there seems to be a good chance that they have met with foul play at the hands of prisoner Golic. We need to organize and send out a search party. Volunteers will be appreciated."  
>Andrews finished, as he stopped under the air vent, that was near the doorway to the kitchen.<p>

"I think it's fair to say that our smoothly running facility has suddenly developed a few problems. I can only hope that we are able to all pull together in the next few days, until the rescue team arrives for our guests..."  
>Andrews continued, and as he spoke, a door slammed open, and Ripley and the others stumbled through.<p>

"It's here! It got Clemens!"  
>Ripley exclaimed, extremely out of breath.<p>

"Stop this raving at once! Stop it!"  
>Andrews exclaimed.<p>

"We're telling you, it's here!"  
>Both Kendall and Masey shouted, both of them extremely white, and shaken up.<p>

"I'm telling you, get control of yourself, Lieutenant! Mr. Aaron, get our foolish guests back to the infirmary!"  
>Andrews shouted, and Aaron nodded, in compliance.<p>

Just then, a sound came from above Andrews, and he was grabbed by the creature, and he was pulled into the vent. Just like Clemens. Both gone, in an instant.

"What is that!?"

The survivors were buffeted about as the prisoners picked up chairs, as they tried to fight off whatever had taken their superintendent. As soon as some of them got close enough, a waterfall of Andrew's blood showered down, along with the stress ball that he had in his hands, as the Alien pulled Andrews still kicking body up into the airshaft.

"Fuck!"  
>Morse exclaimed, as soon as he reached where Andrews had been standing moments ago, with a chair in his hand.<p>

Minutes later, Jude, with the mop, wiped up Andrews blood, but whenever he drew near the vent, he would look up it cautiously, and this time, he wiped up Andrews' blood.

In the assembly hall, it was complete, utter silence from the assemblage.

"We give you thanks, Oh Lord, your wrath has come and the time is near that we be judged. The apocalypse is upon us. Let us be ready. Let your mercy be just."  
>Came Dillon's prayer.<p>

In the back of the assembly hall, a few of the prisoners conversed about the creature in the back.

"It was big. I mean big. And fast."  
>The first one, David said.<p>

"I saw it. asshole. I was there."  
>One of the others said.<p>

"Yeah. But I mean it was big..."  
>David added.<p>

Aaron, Dillon, Morse, and all remaining living prisoners; Frank, Troy, William, Gregor, Junior, Lawrence, Jude, Arthur, Kevin, Janni, and Eric were scattered around the assembly hall, while, Kendall, Masey, and the others were off by themselves on one side of the hall. Kendall carefully leaned against one of the various pillars, and she and Ripley smoked a cigarette.

"Okay, what do we do mates?"  
>Prisoner William asked, and nobody muttered a word, or an idea.<p>

"Well who's in charge? I mean we need to get organized here, right?"  
>William asked, once more, and he seemed to really want some answers, from anyone.<p>

"I guess I'm next in line."  
>Aaron spoke up from somewhere in the room.<p>

"85's gonna be in charge - Jesus - give me a break!"  
>Morse exclaimed, from his usual perch in the room.<p>

"Don't call me that! Not now, not ever!"  
>Aaron snapped, before he stood up, and he moved to the center of the room, where Andrews would normally stand.<p>

"Look, no way I can replace Andrews you guys didn't appreciate him - he was the best man I ever worked with..."  
>Aaron started to say, and some of the prisoners sighed.<p>

"I don't want to hear that shit."  
>Dillon snapped, bitterly, which cut off Aaron's sentence, before he turned to the other survivors, whom had not said much since Andrews had been taken by the creature, into the vent.<p>

"What about you? You're officers - How about us showing us a little leadership?"  
>Dillon asked them, but they didn't respond.<p>

"You take over. You run things here anyway-"  
>William threw out, and some of the others nodded, in compliance.<p>

"No fuckin' way. I ain't the officer type. I just take care of my own."  
>Dillon answered, with a shake of his head.<p>

"Well, what's this fuckin' beast want -is the fucker gonna try and get us all?"  
>William asked, as he voiced the question that had been racking his mind.<p>

"Yeah. That's exactly what it's going to fucking do."  
>Kendall answered, within a few moments, after hearing the question.<p>

"Well, isn't that sweet? How do we stop it?"  
>Morse asked.<p>

Both Kendall, and Ripley tossed their cigarettes aside, and they stood, and the group, moved over to the convicts.

"We don't have any weapons, right? No smart guns, no pulse rifles, nothing?"  
>Ripley asked, as she crossed her arms across her chest.<p>

"Right."  
>Aaron answered, with a quick nod.<p>

"We haven't seen one exactly like this, it's bigger...it's legs are different...this other ones were...afraid of fire. Not much else...can we seal off this area?"  
>Ripley asked, as she gestured to the others around her.<p>

"No chance. The installation is ten miles square. There's six hundred air-ducts that run to the surface."  
>Aaron answered, disdainfully.<p>

"What about video, and try to find it that way? I can see monitors everywhere."  
>Kendall interjected, but Aaron shook his head.<p>

"Video system hasn't worked in years. Nothin' much works here. We got a lot of technology, but no way to fix it."

"This is the most useless fucking prison that ever existed. No weapons. No technology."  
>Masey muttered, but it seemed that she made it very clear for the rest of the prisoners to hear.<p>

"What 85's tryin I to tell you is..."  
>Morse went to explain, as he came down from his usual perch.<p>

"Don't call me that! -"  
>Aaron snapped, but Morse ignored, as he walked past him, and towards the group of survivors.<p>

"We got no entertainment centers, no climate control, no viewscreens, no surveillance, no freezers, no fuckin' ice cream, no guns, no rubbers, no women, all we got here is shit."  
>Morse continued, before he turned to Dillon.<p>

"What the hell are we even talkin' to them for? They're the ones that brought the fucker. Let's run their heads through the fucking wall."  
>Morse exclaimed, as he turned back to them.<p>

"Sounds good to me."  
>Ripley commented, and Kendall leaned close to Morse.<p>

"Fine. Run our heads through the fucking wall. We won't have to deal with the bastard when we're dead. You'll be the ones to deal with the fucker. So, watch your mouth."  
>She murmured, lowly, before she straightened up.<p>

At that moment, Dillon walked over to Morse.  
>"I won't say it again. Keep your mouth shut."<p>

Hearing Dillon's command, Morse decided to be quiet, and he backed away.

"What do we do now?"  
>Aaron asked, and all the eyes went to the survivors, who glanced to each other, as each of them, planned something out in their heads.<p> 


	17. Quinitricetyline

In the main passageway, Kendall, Hicks, Masey, Vasquez, Gorman, Hudson, Ripley and Aaron moved along, as Ripley held the schematic map - the overhead was lit by a few dim, bare electric bulbs. They stopped for a moment, as they stared at the map.

"What's this?"  
>Ripley asked, as she pointed to a piece of the map.<p>

"That connects the infirmary and the mess hall."  
>Aaron answered.<p>

"Maybe we can go in. Flush it out..."  
>Kendall suggested, as she glanced at her companions, before she glanced back at Aaron, who merely scoffed.<p>

"Come on - there's miles and miles of tunnels down there..."  
>He started to say, before he was cut off by Masey.<p>

"It won't go far. It'll nest in this area right around here."  
>She interjected, as she pointed to a section on the map.<p>

"How do you know that?"  
>Aaron asked, and this time, Ripley, Kendall, and Masey looked over at him.<p>

"It's like a lion. It sticks close to the zebras."  
>Both Ripley's said, in unison, and Aaron regarded them, quizzically.<p>

"We don't have any zebras here."  
>The group stopped, and they turned to look at him.<p>

"Idiota..."  
>Vasquez had muttered underneath her breath, and Masey nodded, in compliance.<p>

You didn't need to know how to speak Spanish in order to understand what Vasquez had said.

"Oh, right...but running around down there in the dark? You got to be kiddin'. We got no overheads once you get out of the main shaft here."  
>Aaron continued, as he pretended like what had just happened, had never occurred.<p>

"How about flashlights?"  
>Masey asked, as she crossed her arms across her chest.<p>

"Yeah, we got 6,000 of them. But no batteries. I told ya, nothin' works."  
>Aaron answered, disdainfully.<p>

"What about torches? Do we have capacity to make fire? Most humans have enjoyed that privilege since the stone age."  
>Kendall asked, as sarcasm dripped from her tone of voice.<p>

"No need to be sarcastic about it."  
>Aaron muttered, but he could hear a slight chuckle that had elicited from Hicks, and from the sound, he could tell that he was not even bothering to try and hide the fact that he found this incredibly amusing.<p>

Some of the others didn't even try to hide the fact that they found it amusing. Even Vasquez, and Gorman smirked, and Hudson snickered. Aaron led them down the dark passageway, until they were near the toxic waste disposal. They were engulfed in an echoing sea of darkness, and Ripley, Dillon, Aaron, and the other survivors held torches before the disposal unit.

"Never been used. They were gonna dump a lot of nuclear crap in there store it in drums. They never got around to it, it's clean as a whittle inside."  
>Aaron explained, as he gestured to huge door that led into the disposal.<p>

"This is the only way in or out?"  
>Ripley asked, as she crossed her arms across her chest.<p>

"That's right. Walls six feet thick - Solid steel. They really knew how to build these babies..."  
>Aaron answered, as he looked out at the others.<p>

"So you're say that if you get something in there and close it up, no way it can get out?"  
>Kendall, and Masey inquired, as their hands rested on their hips, as they looked from the disposal to Aaron.<p>

"Right. No fuckin' way."  
>Aaron nodded.<p>

Ripley moved to the enormous door, before she broke the seal on a control box, and she pushed a button. The large door slid open with amazing speed, and those who were standing outside it, stared at through the door, at the empty, and vast chamber that was within.

Minutes later, they were consulting the map with Dillon.

"Lemme get this straight - you wanna burn it down and outta the force it here, slam the door and trapping it's ass?"  
>Dillon asked, as the others continued to look at the map.<p>

"Ummm..."  
>Ripley trailed off, in thought.<p>

"And you're looking for help from us Y-chromo boys?"  
>Dillon asked, clearly not satisfied.<p>

"You got something better to do?"  
>Hicks, and Hudson asked together, with a raised eyebrow. <em>Hicks did what he could with his half face that wasn't damaged.<em>

"Why should we put our ass on the line for you?"  
>Dillon questioned.<p>

"Your ass is already on the line. The only question is what you're going to do about it."  
>Kendall asked, with a slight cocky tone in her voice.<p>

In the storage area, in a cone of silence, a door opened, and light broke over metal drums, and Ripley, Aaron, Prisoner David, and the other survivors appeared.

"This is where we keep it - I don't know what this shit's called."  
>Aaron said, as he racked his brain for the answer.<p>

"Quinitricetyline."  
>Prisoner David answered in a heartbeat.<p>

"I knew that."  
>Aaron said, resentfully, before he checked his notepad that was in his hand.<p>

"Okay - I'm off to work out the section assignments with Dillon for the paint brush team - David, you get these drums organized, ready to move."  
>Aaron ordered, before he moved off.<p>

"Right, 85."  
>David snickered, and Aaron stopped for a moment.<p>

"Don't call me that!"  
>Aaron called, before he disappeared down the corridor.<p>

"What's this 85 thing?"  
>Ripley asked, as they made their way over to the drums.<p>

"Lot of the prisoners used to call him that. We got hold of his personnel charts in the file room a few years ago. It's his I.Q."  
>David clarified, as he started to roll one of the drums.<p>

"I saw a drum of this crap fall into a beachhead bunker once, blast put a tug in dry dock for seventeen weeks...great stuff."  
>David informed them on the Quinitricetyline, and the others glanced at one another, questioningly.<p> 


	18. Through The Fire, It Burned Like Satan

In one of the storage rooms, Troy and Arthur rooted through a barrel of batteries, as they tested them with a flashlight. Disdainfully, Troy looked at the large pile of discarded, and useless batteries.

"Dillon says God put us here for a reason."  
>Troy said, as he tried to start conversation.<p>

"Find one fucking battery that works. That's reason enough."  
>Arthur snapped, bitterly, obviously not pleased with their situation<p>

"Fucking miracle. God don't like me."

"Could be worse. Mighta got the paint brush detail."  
>Arthur complained, as he tried a flashlight, and to his, and Troy's surprise, the beam snapped on.<p>

In the main corridor, prisoners helped one another climb onto shoulders, into the dark air ducts in the roof.

Inside the air ducts, prisoners emerged head first, but they went feet first into the metal pipes. Unlit flares were wedged in between their teeth, and with brushes in hands, they fanned out through the air conditioning, almost like an army of ants.

In one of the multiple air ducts, Kevin and Gregor crawled through pipes, before they emptied containers of fluid in the pipe, as they started to paint the interior surface with the Quinitricetyline.

"Kevin, you sniffing this stuff?"  
>Gregor asked.<p>

"Uh-huh."  
>Kevin nodded.<p>

"You get what I'm getting?"  
>Gregor clarified, and Kevin chuckled.<p>

"Yeah. Some weird shit."

"Shit's getting you high. Don't breathe it -"  
>Gregor added.<p>

"I'm in a pipe with the fuckin' stuff - how can I keep from breathing it?"  
>Kevin almost snapped.<p>

Inside the labyrinth, the walls glistened with inflammable fluid. Morse crawled upwards, as another prisoner headed downwards. Both of them had tears in their eyes, due to the fumes from the Quinitricetyline.

"I hate pipes. Ever since I was a little kid. I had a puppy once, got stuck in a pipe. I can still hear it mewling. Horrible."  
>Morse said, out of the blue.<p>

"Poor thing. What happened?"  
>The other prisoner asked.<p>

"Dunno. I just lit the match and ran."  
>Morse shrugged, as if it was no big deal.<p>

Meanwhile, Prisoner David crawled up a pipe, and much to his displeasure, he found a broken grill.

"It's out there..."  
>He said, sadly.<p>

**_He was right, of course, for somewhere, out there, the beast was waiting._**

Throughout the maze of pipes, Prisoner Eric had been crawling along the cramped pipe, before he heard the warning. He crawled up a bit farther, and he could see the other faces of the prisoners around him. They had the look of horror etched into their faces, as they stopped their work, and they listened out for the creature, or for any abnormal noises, all of them started to get scared absolutely shitless.

Below them, in the main corridor, prisoners sealed the doors to the Toxic Waste Dump corridor, while other prisoners poured buckets of junk, as they spread the puddles with brooms. The aura was giddy, while their eyes watered from the fumes.

A little whiles away from them, Dillon, Ripley, Masey, Kendall and the others spread around the puddles of Quinitricetyline with brooms, before Ripley paused.

"You miss Clemens, right?"  
>Dillon asked, without breaking his routine.<p>

"I didn't know him very well."  
>Ripley lied, without breaking stream.<p>

"I thought you two got real close."  
>Dillon added, and Ripley flushed, slightly.<p>

"I guess you've been looking through some keyholes."  
>Ripley said, slightly bitterly, which caused Dillon to smile.<p>

"That's what I thought."

However, unexpectedly, Ripley suffered a wave of nausea, and in hope to aid some of her pain, she leaned on a wall, before she gagged, and coughed. Dillon moved to help her out, but she shoved him away.

"You okay?"  
>Dillon asked, with some concern.<p>

"Yeah."  
>Ripley nodded, as she went back to work, as if the incident had never happened.<p>

"Whatever you say - but you don't look okay to me, sister."  
>Dillon backed off.<p>

On the other side of the main corridor, Aaron tried to instill order to a group of prisoners.

"Okay. Listen up. Don't light this fire till I give the signal...this is the signal -"  
>Aaron ordered, as he held up his arm, and he flashed the light a few times.<p>

"Think you can remember that?"  
>Aaron asked, but the other prisoners shoved him off.<p>

"Think you can remember to do that?"  
>One of the prisoners asked, as they drifted off, as they ignored Aaron, who was left helpless.<p>

In one of the air ducts, one of the prisoners climbed up a vertical air duct, as he carried the flare in between his teeth, as he carelessly unclenched his teeth, and unfortunately, the flare slipped out, and down it fell.

Back in the main corridor, Dillon, Ripley, and the others heard the clanging noise, as it echoed throughout the pipes, and they braced themselves for an explosion.

Luckily, back in the air duct, it continued to fall, until it hung precariously on a ledge below. The prisoner inched down the ladder, reached out, as he strained to curl his fingers around the flare, and retrieved it. A sigh of relief passed through his lips, as he headed back up the ladder, but the relief didn't last very long, due to the fact that the Alien suddenly appeared through a grate, and it attacked the prisoner. Its claws sunk into the prisoner's neck, who screamed, as he started to writhe about, and he dropped the flare.

Time itself, seemed to slow down, as the flare tumbled down the pipe, through a hole, before it finally kissed the ground, that was awash with fluid, before it ignited.

Aaron heard the explosion on the other side of the main corridor, and he walked up a bit.

"Wait for the fucking signal!"  
>He exclaimed, just before he caught sight of the Alien as it crossed through an air duct.<p>

"Shit!"  
>He exclaimed, as he took off in the other direction.<p>

In the air ducts, fire ripped down, as it collapsed mining passageways- buckets and drums of junk exploded, and prisoners ran from fire in background past mining machinery, as flames raged across ceiling of the corridor.

Ripley saw the flames billow from the rear - a split second before the blast hit, she screamed.

"Down!"

Along with the others, she dove into a side tunnel, with her head down.

Aaron followed the other prisoners, before they hesitated, confused, and they turned around to face the delayed sound of the explosion, as a fireball tore through like a sudden wind of a hurricane, and the temperature soared. The prisoners had no idea what had just hit them. Hands were scorched, faces were flayed, and there was the stench of blistering, blackened skin, as the fireball sucked away the oxygen.

Ripley, Masey, and Kendall gulped for air as they tried to stand, but they stumbled, and each of them was caught by someone. Ripley was supported by Dillon, Masey was supported by Vasquez, and Hudson, and Kendall was half-supported, half-carried by Gorman, and Hicks. The hot air burned through their throats, but it seemed to be eating away at the flesh inside of Kendall's throat, and she tried very hard not to expell any blood from her throat. As they looked up, it seemed to be like a hallucinatory, dreamlike moment. The wind sucked prisoners bodies into a clumsy dance of death, with their bodies lurching, and their legs buckling. They tumbled backwards, as they gasped for air, as sudden heat bent, and distorted their body movement.

In the midst of chaos, as the fireball gathers speed, the air ducts were ignited, as the fire blossomed in a constricted mining tunnel. The air was filled with the screams of prisoners, as they were trapped behind bars. All the while, through the flames, there came the flickering shadows of the Alien, as it scuttled down pipes. The prisoners heard the sounds, as it zipped over, under, sideways, and past them in the blink of an eye, until the pipes echoed with its sounds.

Morse leaped like a scalded cat, grabbed a ladder, swung about, and he looked down the vertical air duct, just in time to the see the Alien as it scuttled away from the pursuing fire. Seeing this as good news, he turned to shout to the others.

"It's over here! Hey, it's here-! It's running away -!"  
>Morse shouted for the others to hear.<p>

All throughout the other air ducts, the other prisoners heard him, and they sensed victory, as they started to crawl along hot pipes, but every movement was one of agony, and injured prisoners dropped down from the burning ceiling. Prisoners emerged from the pipes, as they scented the beast like hounds, and they raced after it with burning flares.

"This way - Torch the fucker! Burn it - We cut it off! Over this end!"  
>One of the prisoners shouted to another, as they converged at opposite ends of a side tunnel.<p>

"Now - !"  
>He shouted, as he threw a lit flare down the tunnel, and<p>

A prisoner threw a flare down the tunnel, and a plume of fire erupted inside of the tunnel, and it escaped from the other side. Aaron and Frank raced away from the flames, but they were not fast enough. Aaron managed to escape, but Frank was engulfed by the fire, and he fell in flames.

Back inside the main corridor, Dillon rallied his troops, while Ripley and others raced over to Gregor, who was seriously burned, and they beat out the flames. Junior cradled a wounded Frank in his arms as Dillon, Ripley, and the others choked on the smoke, looked down the tunnel, and saw a dreamlike vision. In the same tunnel, the Alien rose before them from the flames, as its figure extended to full height, with its back lit by flames. It was distorted by heat, almost like the devil itself. Prisoners made the sign of the cross in fear, but Ripley shot them out, as she shouted.

"Now! Close the doors-!"

Dillon rushed to seal off the door as the Alien screeched inside of the tunnel, trapped by the fire. The doors slammed shut, and a loud boom was heard as the beast hurled itself repeatedly against the door. Its screeches soared a to horrific pitch, then slowly died out. A somber silence followed, as the prisoners, and the others exchanged glances. Ones of nervous, and disbelieving success.

"Did we get it?"  
>David asked, cautiously.<p>

"I saw it. In the fire. Burning like Satan..."  
>Eric answered, bravely.<p>

Dillon looked at Ripley, but she gave no sign of triumph.

"We fried the fucker. Listen. I don't hear it singing no more for its supper."  
>Morse announced.<p>

With that in mind, the others listened. Slowly, the prisoners congregated, as they started to tend to the wounded. Meanwhile, Frank died in Junior's arms, and he looked up at Dillon.

"Our eyes have witnessed the horror of the beast. Let our hearts empty of its darkness and fill with your light so our brothers' deaths be not in vain. Amen."  
>As Dillon spoke, Junior cradled Frank in his arms, and he wiped his face, as melted flesh came away in his hands.<p>

Some of her training from the Nostromo kicked in, and Kendall tore from the second tank top, and she carefully tried to keep his flesh in place. Masey was in front of them, as she carefully patted the small flames out that were still present in his clothing. Suddenly a bloodcurdling screech erupted from an air duct above them, and the Alien dropped down in front of them, as it cut off Junior, Kendall, and Frank's body from the others. The Alien landed directly in front of Masey, and it hissed, as it started to slowly move towards her, but she continued to crawl back, scared out of her wits.

Behind the Alien, as its leg flailed, both Junior, and Kendall carefully pushed themselves up, as other prisoners grabbed burning mops as they attacked the beast with them. An insane idea came into Kendall and Junior's heads almost at the same moment, just as the extended maw of the Alien came into close contact with Masey's forehead, and the slime that oozed from its maw dripped down onto her face, and clothing.

"Run! Run!"

Ripley, Dillon, and the others faced the two, an agonizing choice fell over them, while both Junior and Kendall made their move, and they ran towards the Toxic Waste door.

"Come and get me!"  
>Junior shouted, as the Alien turned away from Masey, and towards the prisoner, and Kendall, and gave chase.<p>

Ripley, Dillon, Aaron, the surviving prisoners, and the others ran to help them, but the Alien bore down on them, as Junior and Kendall stood in the doorway.

"Here! Take a shot, fucker!"  
>Junior shouted, just as the Alien lunged at him, there was a flourish of activity, as they tumbled through the doorway into the toxic dump.<p>

"Now -!"

Back in the main corridor, Dillon raced through flames to reach the control box, and hit the button. From inside the toxic dump, Junior screamed, as the triple doors slammed shut. A roar of fire sounded, before silence fell. Dillon stared at the doorway, his friend gone, but he continued to struggle through the flames, obviously impervious to pain, and he activated the sprinkler system, and from above them, water poured down like rain. Ripley was still in shell shock that the only member of her family had now fallen victim to the Alien that had haunted her every waking moment for the last fifty-eight years. She glanced over at Hicks, and he seemed just as stunned as she was. Hearing the sound of footsteps, as they ran against the sopping wet floor, and she looked up for a moment, to see that someone had almost latched onto Hicks, and it took her a moment to realize that it was a bruised, and slightly bloodied Kendall. Confused, she thought back to what had just happened. She had seen Kendall standing with Junior, but something had happened before the Alien had tackled the prisoner. He must have pushed Kendall out, before he was killed.

A bruise had started to form on the right side of Kendall's forehead, where her head had hit the wall when Junior pushed her. The first thing that she had done after Dillon had shut the door, was to make sure that Masey was alright, and upon seeing that she was, a sigh passed through her lips, before her next concern went to Hicks. She pushed herself off of the ground, and despite herself, she almost threw her arms around his neck, and her legs around his torso, and she clung to him. Finally, despite the fact that everyone else was around, she pressed her lips against his own, for half a second, before she hid her face into his neck.

The corporal had stumbled for a brief moment, from the sudden contact, and his arms hovered around her frame, before he took in what had just happened, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her, and he hugged her tightly, before he had pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Masey pushed herself up, and she did her best to clean the slimy drool-like substance off of her face, before she felt the water drench her, and she used this as an opportunity to clean off the substance, before Hudson and Vasquez pulled her up off of her feet, but her hand clung around his own, as she looked around at Ripley, Dillon, Hicks, Hudson, Vasquez, Gorman, Kendall and the other prisoners. They were burnt, exhausted, and frightened. However, they looked strangely innocent. She looked to where Junior had sacrificed himself, and as water cascaded down over them, they bowed their heads.


End file.
